Long Killed Innocence: Kidnapped by the enemy
by Missing Moon
Summary: As she began to recollect herself she finds herself trapped between love, lust, good, and evil. Worst of all her precious treasure is caught in the middle too. Will she follow her own path or the path of her prophecy?
1. Chapter 1: Reminisces

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that all belongs to J.K. Rowling herself. The only things I do own is the plot and the many versions I have out as well as the characters that I bring into the story. Also yes I have placed many versions of this story out and I think this will be the last version I am quite satisfied with it and it will only be found under this account.

Warning: This story has spoilers from the sixth book I will not use the seventh book at all maybe just a little I dunno yet since I am rewriting this story again.

Also I go by the books so there you go if something seems off. Rarely will I use references from the movies. Believe me the movies are great, but they do not go at all with the books especially the last one Order of the Phoenix.

Anyways this story is rated 'M' for later scenes right now not so much not until way later maybe even sooner I dunno yet.

Yes, I realize that I have another story out like this, but not for long. Besides there is a difference in point of views.

Enjoy.

Chapter One: Reminisces

Not long before after the prophecy of the one who will live. Of the one, who will become famous? Of the one, who will...?

Three other prophecies were born along with it. These prophecies spoke of each individual with their own unique story and even history. A unique story, which dares to accept any welcome perhaps even an unwelcome ending. An ending that has its own written fate, unbeknownst to the owner, even when its beginning was foretold by a mere stranger; where one prophecy alone will make all the differences in both muggle and magical worlds.

The first thought to be the first prophecy speaks of a handsome young boy born into a noble blood family who will be the next in line to receive the powers of the Dark one. Although his fate will not be successful for something born in him, will stop him from receiving such dark gifts. Not only that, he will need to take the place of the one he shares a name with. The path that he chooses will bring the end to one prophecy, which one it is not known yet. Even if the prophecy is sealed, it will be reopening thanks to a single helping hand. An unexpected helping hand to the owner of this prophecy.

The second thought to be the second prophecy speaks of another handsome young boy born into a noble blood family who is forced to take the name of his older sibling as well as the birth date. For his birth will seal and break the fate of his older sibling by just disappearing. Disappearing in a way one will not come to guess. Only one will suffer under his shadow. In the end, even the one who will suffer will also forget. The birth of this person is not meant to last. He is not meant to exist even if he did exist at one point in time. Like all that needs to be forgotten he too is forgotten his existence never was.

The third thought to be the third prophecy speaks of a beautiful smart young girl born into a fair family. Noble among her kind a disgrace among the others who think her blood is not all pure. She is to become a battle for both sides of good and evil as the second war nears. One will befall on her even though it is a sin among the differences in their blood and families. The outcome is even unknown for the maker that told of this prophecy. The one thing that is known is that her fate will end once the one that is born in her is unleashed. It is a dangerous route since whoever awakens her may have the advantage.

The fourth thought to be the fourth prophecy speaks of two births. One of these two newborns at the eve of August is to befall a terrible fate perhaps even a curse, a fate that will seal the ending if it is not stopped in time. One will not live as long as the other lives. The chosen young boy will go through gruesome times, but his loyal friends will be there until the end no matter what other prophecies may say about him. He will become legend among the legends if all goes well since not even prophecies are meant to be believed in.

X--x--X

"Why is it not, that the prophecy is yet complete Arielle?" Asked a shrilly old voice echoing as hid in the midst of the darkest corner of the sacred room where the pentagon was being held.

"Sorry Elder Drago, but that piece of the Pentagon has yet to be revealed it will come in due time so many of us hope," answered the sweet and cheerful voice of Arielle.

"For such a long prophecy it is much longer than I had expected it to be," complained the Elder.

"Well is it not the way of the seers to not complain about the prophecies especially of this one. In all seer history there has only been one Pentagon Prophecy and as of today it still remains unsolved. Only one piece is missing," said Arielle amazed by the ancient stone tablets lying beside her. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at each prophecy placed in the form of a pentagon. Only one was missing and they did not know how it would be found.

"I still do not understand you Arielle only you and your cousin Sybil seek fascination from these old tablets and glyphs made years ago perhaps even an eon ago," said the Elder. "I will never understand them never again," mumbled the Elder to himself so that no one would hear him he then walked out of the shadows to reveal himself. "You are dismissed Arielle."

"Of course Elder Drago," said Arielle taking her leave with a wide smile pasted on her lips.

The Elder stayed in the room looking through each prophecy and reading the name of each person. He still could believe that two of them existed at one point. What mesmerized him the most was the image of the two lovers that were believed to have never existed no matter how many times history repeated itself.

X--x--X

"That's one of the strangest dreams I've ever had so far," she whispered to herself panting trying to catch her breath.

Lazily she looked at the clock on her nightstand her vision was blurred, but she could still see a little, "It's still too early for me to fully wake up."

She then lay back down in order to fallback asleep not finding it to be one bit difficult.

X--x--X

Two people of at least age seventeen are seen running around in a meadow of sleeping moon flowers taking turns on who chases whom. The two people resemble that of deeply in love lovers.

"You can't catch me," said the giggling girl a long braid of chestnut hair following behind her.

"Oh yes I can," said the muscular, but somehow still scrawny looking boy catching the girl in an embrace.

"Looks like you've caught me," said the girl in a fake saddened tone of voice. She then smiles, "Do you want a price?" She asked, smiling broadly holding his face with her soft hands.

"The sight of you is a good enough price milady," said the boy looking at the girl deeply into her beautifully crafted amber violet eyes. He loved the way her eyes caught him off guard he knew that is why he loved her so.

"Sometimes you are too romantic Salazar," said the girl while smiling at Salazar in admiration. She leaned in closer to him planting a soft yet long kiss on his lips.

Salazar pulls away from the girl who looks at him sadly for ending the kiss, "Someone around here has to be don't you think?" He asks smiling, her smile.

The girl simply smiles at him taking a quick glance around their surroundings before meeting back with his silvery emerald green eyes. "Is it safe then?" Asked the girl softly and frightened at the same time.

"Is what safe?" Asked Salazar confused by his lover's question and the fear radiating from her eyes.

"To show what we are of course," said the girl semi-excited, but the fear never leaving her eyes.

Salazar puts the girl down and looks her in the eyes, "No Helena it is not safe. Not yet."

Helena looks at Salazar in the eyes her eyes forming tears at the edge of her eyes. "Salazar you must do something then, my current parents they want me to marry Nathan Fitzgerald. You know very well that I do not want to marry someone as fowl like him. I would rather die than marry him," said Helena full on tears now embracing Salazar with all her remaining strength. "Do something Salazar before time runs out on us again. You do not need to be reminded of the curse anymore."

Salazar embraces Helena like never before in attempt to calm her down, "Do not worry my love I will not let you be married off to that Fitzgerald. As well as no Helena I do not need reminding of the curse we placed on ourselves so long ago."

Helena breaks away from Salazar's embrace and smiles warmly knowing that Salazar will keep his promise, like he always did. "As handsome as you are Salazar you best keep your word for as long as we are around," Helena threatens playfully tears still sliding down her rosy cheeks.

Salazar brings Helena once more to one of his loving embraces and says to her, "Do not worry love I will keep it, and close to my heart so I do not ever forget." He did his best to wipe away her tears since her tears did not fit her pale complexion.

"Better, because you need to remember this: if we ever meet in the past, present, or future my time will continue to be up unless you come and save me."

"A legacy it will continue to be then?" Asked Salazar.

"Yes a legacy," said Helena before kissing him one last time.

X--x--X

This time she woke up from her dream panting once again. She slowly placed her hand over her heart and she could feel it beating quite fast. Too fast for her own liking. She could even swear her heart skip a few beats.

She wiped the sweat away from her eyebrow. "What is it with these recent dreams or memories? Whatever they are," she whispered to herself in a dangerous yet worried tone.

_Calm down Hermione it is still too early for it to mean __anything_she thought in order to keep herself calm. She did not want to worry her parents; they had enough already coming from her.

"Isn't it?" She wondered aloud.

Just then the door to her bedroom opened revealing her worried some mother. "Hermione sweetie, are you okay?" her mum asked her softly. She smiled a faintly smile towards her direction. "It's those dreams again isn't it?" She asks all knowingly.

"Unfortunately mum I don't understand them at all. You know for some strange reason I am starting to regret the day I dropped Divination," she whispered unable to believe her own words.

_I also sometimes feel as though thoughts are being planted in my head._

"Oh sweetie I wish I could help you somehow, but your father and I are busy all this week," said her mum in her calm, but yet worried tone of voice.

"Mum its okay I'll take the liberty to see both worlds' libraries and see what they have to offer me. It is the least I can do to get my mind together," she said to her mother.

"Very well Hermione. Now will you be able to slumber longer or do you need some tea?"

"Mum please if I wake once more I'll drink a sleeping draught. There is no need for you and daddy to worry. It is just a dream perhaps dreams, but that is all they are."

"Very well Hermione. Now goodnight."

"G'night mum."

After her mum left her bedroom she decided to resume her sleep, since she could not wait any longer. Even though the task proved to be rather difficult for her.

The next morning she woke up to an empty house. Slipping on her fuzzy slippers, she walked out of her bedroom for the first time in weeks, perhaps she simply lost count. The sunlight affected her vision a bit. While she passed the framed mirrors on the walls she couldn't believe the reflection that they reflected.

"I guess that is what happens to one that doesn't eat for weeks. My I've lost much weight in these past few weeks," she says to herself looking through the full-length mirror.

Shaking her head disapprovingly, she continued to make her way to the kitchen to make herself a late breakfast, a very late breakfast considering the time she would usually wake up. In the kitchen, she made herself something light and tasty to eat. Although later on her stomach ends up rejecting the food that she ate.

Having an empty stomach she goes on to take a quick and warm shower. After her shower she dries herself up and when she is dried up she puts on her watermelon scented lotion all over her skin. Having her coat of lotion on she puts on her undergarments followed by a light pink tube top, her jean Capri pants, her white sneakers, and finally her white long sleeve tunic. She then puts her hair up in a mid-high ponytail and of course letting her long bangs fall on their sides followed by some light make-up.

After she made herself look 'alive', she walked out of her house with money and her keys at her hand. Having left her house she makes her way to the crowded streets of London, England. England is surely filled with many bookstores and libraries, but she simply cannot enter one and ask for she what needed. Maybe in a library it will be a different story, but she dared not try.

X--x--X

After she searched many stores in the muggle world, all she could do was buy a journal. Yes a journal that she named Diary. Not having the energy to do anymore exploring she simply headed back home by apparating, but of course no one sees her doing so.

As she apparated home it turned out that her mum and dad had yet to arrive, so she just made her way up to her bedroom, which was also her only sanctuary.

Arriving to her dim lighted bedroom she climbs her staircase found inside her bedroom and she arrived at her desk where she pulls out her favorite pen. She does not think that paper made by muggles will be able to stay clean if she were to use a quill. She worried it might smear easily and even bleed through.

She then began to write in her journal writing everything that has brought her up to this point of her miserable life.

Dear Diary, (Entry #1)

I have so much to tell you since I dare not tell anyone. Not even my closest friends and my parents, it's quite sad really. This may sound silly, but if you were a real living thing, well what I mean by that is if you were a real person then you would be considered the luckiest person from the people I know, because I am confiding in you.

Now how about I start with what is most obvious in my life?

I think that sounds good to me too.

I think I know how to start now. Yes the summer before my twelfth birthday many strange things began to happen. Let me just say that with a simple blink of my eyes things would light up on fire. My parents and I did not understand what was going on with me. Well that is until one summer night the Great Albus Dumbledore showed up at our house. At first sight of him, I felt rather happy and safe. He then went on ahead and gave me my letter of acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After a long explanation to my parents and me about being a young mage of the element of fire as well as being a witch all was settled. Okay almost all, it turns out my powers at that time were still young and out of control. That is why Professor Dumbledore gave me a potion. So that, it would put my powers to slumber for a few years, until I became the age to learn how to control them.

-Heaves a deep sigh- Ah yes year one at Hogwarts was quite exciting at first of course, then bad, and it then went back to being exciting. It is just that it was not exciting when everyone labeled me as a snotty-know-it-all-bitch well not in exactly those words back then. When that label was placed on me, I was a loner and therefore I would be mean to any peer my age and in my year. I got along quite lovely with students in other years. Let me just say that I would think if I stayed away from the crowd I would then attract less attention towards me. I was wrong though because I was the only one who knew all the answers. At the time, I was actually hoping against hope that the others would also know the answers, but no one else's hand would fly up at the mention of a question being asked and waiting to be answered. Anyways as I was saying I was a loner at the beginning, but that all changed at the night of Halloween for Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter had befriended me after saving me from that nasty mountain troll. It did not matter to them afterwards that I was quite rude and mean to them earlier in the year, since it was partly their fault.

My second year at Hogwarts well that year is sort of a blur since I cannot remember much, because I was petrified most of the time, but otherwise –chuckle- it was quite an interesting year. Oh yeah and fun. Fun was making the Polyjuice potion although I did break many school rules. I seriously have yet to forgive myself for doing that. Although I did break 'em most when I accidently poured cat hair in my flask. If I do say so myself I liked my cat eyes. Second year is also a bad year, but I was and still am happy to know that Malfoy is not the heir of Salazar Slytherin. Four! Four bad things happened to me in my second year that is more than my first year. One that fowl Malfoy git called me a mudblood, the worst name given to a muggle born witch or wizard like me. Two the fight between Bulstrode and me during the dueling club. Three the Polyjuice potion mistake. Four being petrified. Okay fine there is a fifth, final exams were cancelled!

Wow third year already -sighs- I can easily remember all the magic I learned having taken multiple classes, I still don't know what I was thinking, by accepting such action. I just cannot say third year at Hogwarts was quite fun because it was not. Surely having a werewolf for a professor is interesting, but otherwise that is beside the point. Now my least favorite class was Divination. That class was simply pointless and stupid. One thing I do regret is ratting Harry about his firebolt, but can you blame me? I mean I only did what I thought was best and I do not regret it. Okay so maybe I do, but just a little. Moving on the only real adventure in third year was meddling with time with the help of my time turner. In a good way of course.

Ah, year four is possibly the best year ever. I am seriously serious. Many good things happened to me. That year only seems like a living dream. It was a dream, but nearing the end of it, it turned into...well a nightmare, because Voldemort made his return. The summer before year four, I got the chance to go to the Quidditch World Cup Tournament. It was an excellent game. Yes, it is strange saying that coming from a person who is not very fond of the sport. Another great thing was the Triwizard tournament. From it, what I loved the most was the Yule Ball especially when I had the chance to attend it with Viktor Krum. The Yule Ball was like a fairy tale, but a good fairy tale. A thing I later learned was that even Malfoy was stunned when he saw me. Who can blame him many people were stunned by my sudden change. Anyways moving on from my fairy tale the bad thing that happened besides Voldemort's return was that Cedric Diggory was killed during the process of it all.

Year five, Ron and I became our house prefects. Everyone expected me to become one, but Ron sadly, he is a different story. The thing I hated in fifth year was having Umbridge as our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher especially after what I learned she did to Harry. That is just inhuman giving away that kind of detention, bloody hell it's not even detention it is torture. Creating Dumbledore's Army was just what we needed with her around. Hm I guess a bit of romance happened here and there, but that right now is beside the point and beyond me. At least I would like to keep it that way for now. First Cedric dies and then Sirius. I do not blame Harry or anything of that sort, but Sirius would not be dead if he had learned and mastered his Occlumency, but what happened must have happened for a reason, that is why it happens in the first place. Especially with the things that went through my mind that year.

Year six. If two deaths were not enough, a third one was needed. I still cannot believe he is dead. - Sniff- How am I supposed to take control of my powers now? I guess that is not the point just yet. In year six what was planted on my mind the year before still continued. Besides that point, what bugged me a lot was seeing Ron snog with Lavender Brown. Yes, I was jealous. I will finally admit it. Besides my jealousy, what was very scary was how someone kept getting me in and out of hidden places just to snog. Now what bothers me the most is that I still do not know who it is and it has been two years already. I feel so violated and invaded I am glad they did not go very far with me though. As I was saying before, a third person had to die. Why? I guess it was his job as a double agent, but still Serverus Snape will never be forgiven for killing the most powerful wizard. Doesn't seem so powerful if he was killed does he? Nothing will bring him back. Never again will I feel that certain protection that radiated from him.

After leaving Hogwarts, I simply locked myself up in my room and stopped eating. Not that that has done anything good to me. Weeks after none stop crying my power has begun to reawaken. Not only that I have been having so many strange dreams. These dreams scare me that sometimes I wish I had my own personal map to oblivion. In the process though, I have also acquired new abilities and that is to do basic magic without my wand, but then again that may come with the abilities of my mage power.

Scary I know. Well at least it is scary to me. I have no idea who to turn to now in days. I do not know who will help me being a natural mage since it is a rarity; learning to be one is a different story. So I have read in many books, but I shouldn't really rely in books most of the time.

Well I had better be going now Diary it looks like Hedwig is getting closer now that I pay my attention to something else besides you. No offense of course since I still love you.

Wiping away any of her escaped tears she closed her diary and stared at it for a few seconds.


	2. Chapter 2: To the Burrow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter that all belongs to J.K. Rowling herself. The only things I do own is the plot and as well as the characters that I bring into the story.

**Warning:** This story has spoilers from the sixth book I will not use the seventh book at all maybe just a little I dunno yet since I am rewriting this story again.

Also I go by the books so there you go if something seems off. Rarely will I use references from the movies. Believe me the movies are great, but they do not go at all with the books especially the last one Order of the Phoenix.

Anyways this story is rated '**M**' for later scenes right now not so much not until way later maybe even sooner I dunno yet.

Enjoy the revision of chapter two.

Chapter Two: Back to the Burrow

Having closed her diary she got off her chair and walked to her window in order to let Hedwig in. Hedwig was always welcomed to her home in fact any owl was. She loved getting notices, but at the moment she was somewhat disappointed. She did not know where the disappointment came from, but all she could do was blame it on herself and her alone. No one else should have to suffer what she was suffering.

_This is the first letter I have received ever since...oh never mind._

Dear Hermione,

We are all glad (Harry, Ginny, Mum, Dad, Fred & George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and I) to finally hear that you have come out of your depression-_How did they find that out?_-Anyways just writing to you to remind you that Fleur and Bill's wedding is this weekend. That is if I have my dates right.

Oh yeah me mum has been nagging me to invite you over at least a week or two to come to the Burrow. She is disappointed in you 'Mione. She tells me of all these letters she has been getting from your mum-_So that is how they know it figures_-Tsk tsk 'Mione we were all expecting better from you since you happen to be a very strong person through our eyes.

Well I had better go, please do write back.

Sincerely,

Ron Weasley

She allowed the sigh that she was holding back while she read the letter escape her lips and sadly whispered to herself with trembling lips, "They think I'm over my depression." she stifled a small and weak chuckle, "If only they knew better," she said in a saddened tone of voice.

_I have even__ come to terms of rejecting__ my __own __pride and joy._

Nodding her head in understanding she went back to sit on her chair. Sitting down she took out her materials and began to write the letter that Ron wanted in return. She had difficulties beginning her letter, but she finally managed.

Dear Ronald,

Sorry that I cannot promise you much about staying at the Burrow. Moreover, do not worry I will talk to my folks about it. Do not worry though I will definitely be there for the wedding. I wouldn't miss it for the world since it will be my first magical wedding.

Sincerely your friend,

Hermione Jane Granger

Folding the piece of parchment neatly she then put away her writing supplies. She then walked over to Hedwig to give her the letter in which she had written her reply. She watched as Hedwig took off and waited until she could no longer see her. Looking at the clock that sat on her woodened nightstand told her that her mum and dad would not be home until dinnertime. This to her was still many hours away.

"There is only one thing I can do," she said to herself and embracing herself to keep warm.

_Go to the office itself._

Instantly she closed her eyes thinking about her parent's office and as soon as the picture formed in her mind she opened her eyes only to see the office. The office was empty to no surprise. Her parents are highly respected dentists so they tend to keep themselves very much occupied. She was glad they did so that they did not have much to worry about. She hated worrying them.

Having the almost perfect picture she closed her eyes and opened them again to see her own bedroom. Shrugging the special effect off her powers she apparated to her parents empty office. It was the only place she could think of in order to keep safe.

The coast remaining clear she left her parents office and went in search for them. Although she did not need to look far since she could already easily hear them arguing. She could not believe that her parents did arguing. She thought that word was off their own dictionary. It saddened her to hear them arguing. She wanted to run into the room and stop them, but decided against it she should not make early conclusions.

She began to listen through the creek left by the door making sure she did not make any noise herself, "You have to approve. Do you not see that by letting her go she might just return to _normal?_ Her normal beautiful self," argued her mum.

"Please understand that I do want her to be normal, but we hardly get to spend any time with her. Do you not see that we hardly know her now," argued her dad who was not willing to give up his fight and reasoning. His confession made her sad and miserable. Since all he had done was speak the truth.

"Yes I agree with you on that, but do understand that she will come to us when she is ready the way she has done before," said her mum in a much calmer tone.

She could sense her dad smiling even if she could not see, "You do realize that you sound more like the understanding father, while I sound more like the understanding..."

"Mother," continued her mum cutting her dad off. "Funny isn't it?" said her mum.

Her dad chuckled, "Funny indeed."

That is the last thing she hears them say before she had gone and realized that the two were snogging. Slowly her facial expression turned to a disgusted expression. It is easy to say to believe her that she loves her parents very much, but people their age showing public affection is simply plain wrong and disgusting to her.

The conversation then continued after their snogging she had noticed, "So how long do you think she's been hiding there for?" asked her mum curiously.

"Long enough," answered her dad a small laugh followed afterwards. "Alright Hermione no need to continue hiding."

_It is scary when they know these things_ she thought nervously.

Slowly she entered their second office, feeling very embarrassed because they had caught her spying. She lowered her head down in shame like the good girl that she was; she could only wait for the scolding to begin.

Her dad nodded to her mum, she had noticed by looking at the movement of their clothes. Her mum then spoke making her raise her head back up high, "The answer is yes."

"Yes, for what?" she questioned stupidly, but somewhat rebellious and oblivious.

"You may spend a week and a half with the Weasley's," said her mum. Her mum had expected something different from her distressed daughter, but she had somehow expected what she had gotten.

"But only a week and a half we want to spend some time with you before you go off searching with your friends whatever it is you are searching for," said her dad sternly, but at the same time lovingly since he could not stay mad at Hermione so easily.

"Horcruxes," she whimpered she wanted them to know even though she had a plan so that she could keep them protected when she went in search for them with both Harry and Ron. "Thank you," she said softly unable to know what else to say. She could not even think of a way she should feel. She did not want to leave her love of her life, but she knew she had to since the further away she stayed away from them they would somehow be safer. "I promise to be back to normal before my time with the Weasleys' is done and done," she promised since she wanted to make sure she left a smile on her parents' lips.

"Oh just come over here Hermione," said her mum opening her arms to embrace her daughter.

She shyly walked closer to both of her parents and she allowed herself to feel them embrace her. She felt for a moment like she would be crushed but she did not care since it was worth it. That's why she stayed away to receive their love in a very strong matter. She smiled comfortably at them both she had a reason to do so or else she would simply shy away and she did not want to shy away from her own parents.

_This is why I go away to feel my __parents'__ affection at __it's__ strongest. It will always be the second best thing in m__y __life;_she thought as she looked each of them in the eyes she could easily see herself being a part of them. She hated getting so sentimental.

"Have fun sweetie," said her mum patting her lightly on her back.

"Yes have fun, but do remember no funny business Hermione," scolded her dad before she looked up to catch him winking at her mum. She did not even want to include a reaction that she just allowed it to slip.

Hermione poked her dad on the stomach out of habit, "Oh daddy you know I'm a good girl. A very good girl in fact," she said smirking at him followed by a wink.

"And the girl smirks," said her mum proudly using her fake announcer voice.

Hermione then poked her mum on the stomach, "Very funny mum," she said to her.

"What's wrong honey?" asked her mum apparently noticing the shift of her daughter's tone.

Hermione looked her mother in the eyes, "What about Lunette? She hasn't seen me since my return from school."

"Do not worry honey Lunette will see you this weekend. We will take her to the wedding," said her dad caressing his daughter's hair to give her some comfort.

Her mum looks at her dad for a moment and he merely nods. She then turns to look at Hermione, "We think it is time your friends meet Lunette."

Hermione smiled at them both for reassurance of their decision, "I think so too."

They both smiled back in return happy with their only daughter's response, "Now go before I change my mind about letting you go," said her dad.

"Yes sir," she smiled. She then hug them each one last time. "Goodbye," she said and apparated back home.

When she arrived home, she found herself smirking. Something her parents alone can make her do. Considering that, she is not the smirking type.

"Hi there Crookshanks," he simply meows in her direction. "Come on now I've got to do some packing and pick out Lunette's dress."

Leaving the living room, she went to work. First, she packed enough clothes for the stay with the Weasleys'. Moving on she packed other things she might just need especially things for entertainment since she thought that she might actually get bored for once.

She then went to Lunette's bedroom and picked out a dress for her to wear for the wedding.

_She will look lovely in it,_ she thought.

The last thing she packed was her diary followed by Crookshanks, but he was in his carrier. She then made her way to the chimney room that was connected to the floo network. She picked up a handful of floo powder and poured it on her belongings, Crookshanks, and herself. When she opened her eyes she had finally arrived at the Burrow.

"Hi Hermione," greeted Ginny.

"Hi Ginny how are you? And where is everyone?" Hermione asked Ginny looking around the room.

"Oh I'm fine. And well everyone is out doing something for the wedding and I was to stay here and wait for you," said Ginny smiling a tiresome smile at Hermione.

She smiled and said, "Thank you for waiting for me Ginny."

Ginny smiled back, "Mione is it just me or have you lost a lot of weight?" she pointed out while she looked at Hermione.

Hermione sighed knowing that she had to tell her the truth whether she wanted to or not, "Yes Gin I have lost weight. Professor Dumbledore's death got to me big time. So, I stopped eating since most of the time I spent my time locked up in my own bedroom. Of course to my own accord," Hermione added before Ginny thought her own parents were abusing her.

Ginny looked at Hermione with saddened eyes, "Yeah I know how you feel. I also stopped eating, but me mum made me eat whether I wanted to or not. Which most of the time well you can guess the answer," she said in a saddened tone.

Hermione looked at her in amazement and nodded, "Oh wow Gin! Now I'm beginning to wonder what would have happened to me if I was here beforehand, but Ginny is it that noticeable." She asked fearing the answer she would get from her good friend Ginny.

"Well to be honest with you to me it is noticeable because your clothes fit you quite loose more than the usual and I am guessing that you have lost at least three inches on your waist size," confessed Ginny.

"Three and a half to be precise," Hermione answered. "My mum is hoping that your mum can get me back to my normal size, perhaps even a little bigger," she added.

Ginny smiles mischievously at Hermione, "Well just brace yourself Hermione because my mum will make you eat and I mean eat. You will be surprised when you look at yourself in a few days maybe even in a few hours. At least you will be back to normal by the time the wedding is around the corner because I do not think we can have you looking the way you look for the wedding," said Ginny and Hermione took the response in a grim matter.

She smiled nervously at everything Ginny had just said, but then she changed the subject, "So Ginny do you know where anyone is that way we may pitch in and help?" she asked curiously.

Ginny sighed, "Well dad is at the ministry, mum and Fleur are shopping for any last minute things, Fred and George are working, Harry and Ron are looking for any Horcruxes they might find and who knows where they can be looking, and Bill is trying to relax a bit with the help from Charlie."

"Wow quite the schedule, but Gin will Harry and Ron be back in time for dinner?" she asked curiously. It was just that something did not seem right to Hermione and she did not want to make any guesses wild guesses at that.

Ginny's eyes brightened up. Oh yes that is the sign that she has loads of gossip to tell Hermione she just knew for knowing her the amount of time that she did. Therefore, she waited intently for Ginny to simply tell her, "Oh _they will be here_ since last time they didn't show up mum looked all over the world and not just the magical portion of the world. She was furious when they did not show up for dinner that is why she took action and when she came back with the two she brought them by the ears. You should have seen the looks on their faces they looked so ridiculous and not to mention embarrassed," said Ginny all in one breath.

Hermione's lips slowly twitched into a smile, but a worried one at that too, "I can actually picture what you've just told me, but somehow I appear in that image," she said the last part bringing her own finger to her lips.

Ginny grinned, "That's because you're as much as a trouble maker as they are."

Hermione's smile faded and she pretend to be insulted, "Very funny Gin very funny."

She smiled big and said, "I know I am that's why you love me. Now come on I need to feed you it is me mum's order."

"Of course," she simply said nervously.

Hermione then followed Ginny to the kitchen where she served Hermione a plateful of onion soup. Looking at it Hermione had the urgent need to gag, but she did not since she didn't dare. Let's just say that Hermione is not a big fan of onion soup or any onions in particular. Either way she had to eat it or she knew that once Mrs. Weasley got home she would be made to eat. Her and Ginny alone she at least had the time to eat at her own pace.

She of course ate it slowly very slowly she knew better than to rush the food into her own weakened system. Overall she didn't want what almost happened today during her breakfast to happen just now or all over again. Hermione also didn't want to be sick since she already felt sick.

After eating her bowlful of onion soup which took her like forever she then began to help Ginny out to prepare for dinner-which by then was in about two hours- she helped by peeling some potatoes. She had decided to peel some potatoes since she did not find herself capable of doing anything else without using any magic. She felt that during the time she had locked herself up she had lost some touch in the use of magic.

X--x--X

An hour now before dinner everyone that was to join the Weasley's in their home for dinner just began to pop up well that is except for Mr. Weasley who was still working at the ministry of magic and rumor had it as Ginny has told Hermione while the two girls prepared dinner that he was trying to do something big for the wedding. That was big news to Hermione as well as the news were only good news to her. Now she felt herself unable to wait for the weddings arrival.

"Hermione darling," came in the sweet voice of Mrs. Weasley. When she entered the kitchen she gave Hermione a great big hug and said to her, "Unbelievable you've lost so much weight in such short notice. I don't know why I didn't pay very much attention to your mother's letters. I should have come by and picked you up as soon as I received the first one really I should have...," rambled Mrs. Weasley and Hermione found herself having trouble keeping up with her words.

To stop her Hermione simply said, "Really Mrs. Weasley it's only been mere weeks." She looked around and placed her finger to her lips, "I think."

Mrs. Weasley finally stopped her rambling and said to Hermione somewhat panicked, "Weeks!? My goodness child you need to gain some body fat. Now come on have some dinner," she said all this while serving Hermione a plateful of dinner.

"I appreciate it Mrs. Weasley, but I don't think I am ready to eat just yet," she said looking at the food apprehensively while feeling her own stomach doing some flips. That is never good to Hermione and she did not want to think what might just happen.

"She speaks the truth mum it took her about three hours just to finish your special onion soup and I only gave her one bowl of it," said Ginny crossing her arms below her chest. Hermione sent a small glare her way she could not believe Ginny had gone and said that Mrs. Weasley was sure she would not have it.

"Well it's a start," said Mrs. Weasley trying to hide her reaction to the truth. Hermione was glad that after all she had dreaded she really did not need to dread anything. "Now come on Hermione darling you need to eat up because you will not be going to bed unless you finish it. And Ginny do not even think about helping her by you eating some of her food," warned Mrs. Weasley. Ginny only nodded obediently afraid of what her mum might do to her if she disobeyed. "Now Ginny do you know if Ron and Harry have returned?" asked Mrs. Weasley looking back and forth between Ginny and Hermione.

"No mum they're not back yet," answered Ginny as she sat next to Hermione with her own plateful of food. Hermione pretended not to hear the conversation since she did not want to get deeper into Mrs. Weasley's bad side. She only played with her food for a little just to keep herself distracted.

"Those two are in big trouble. Now I will be right back. I am off to look for them," said Mrs. Weasley trying to control her temper and left the two girls to finish their dinners.

After Mrs. Weasley left Hermione began to eat her dinner food no longer feeling any pressure to eat. Each piece of food she brought to her mouth she could easily sense its special ingredient that is supposed to help her get back to _normal._ Hermione did not know if she wanted to go back to being normal if she had to eat herself into that position.

Everyone seemed to be there during dinner time except for the obvious four. Even professor Lupin was eating dinner while having a peaceful conversation with Tonks which Hermione wished she could make out. Fleur was of course feeding Bill as if he was still a baby and it looked cute through Hermione's eyes. Charlie and Ginny only stared at Fleur and Bill's actions as though all still looked like a lie. The two could still not believe that the two were to get married real soon.

Although dinnertime is a time of gathering from what Hermione's parents had taught her she could not help, but to feel out of place. Since she was the only one not savoring the moment of dinnertime everyone seemed so occupied to notice that she was even there in the first place. The thoughts of going home crossed her mind every minute that passed.

X--x--X

Three hours after dinner was served and finished Mrs. Weasley returned home with both Harry and Ron holding onto them by their ears. Noticing their arrival Hermione closed her diary since she had found herself rereading her entry and hid it. Just looking at the two of them made Hermione want to smile; it had felt like ages to Hermione since she had last seen both Ron and Harry. The sight itself was simply funny, but a warm one nevertheless, it couldn't have been more perfect in any other way.

"Hermione when did you get here?" asked Ron as soon as he had spotted Hermione. He wanted to run to her and hug her, but his mother was still holding onto his ear. Harry looked to struggle a little himself to pry himself away from Mrs. Weasley.

"'Bout ten to eleven hours ago," Hermione answered not really counting the hours since all she wanted to do was run and hug the two, but only when she was alone with the two.

Mrs. Weasley let go of their ears and walked away mumbling something about teenagers. Hermione wanted to smile, but if she had done so Mrs. Weasley would most likely have taken it the wrong way. She just had to hold herself together for the mean time.

"Bloody hell Hermione you must've been bored," said Ron trying to imagine it just as he rubbed his ear to make the pain go away.

Hermione smiled warmly, "No not really most of the time I spent it eating."

"How hard is it to eat?" asked Harry curiously.

She responded with, "In my case Harry it's very hard."

Mrs. Weasley reentered the living room again and the three teenagers just stayed quiet. Feeling very uncomfortable for some strange reason; they could not be themselves with an adult figure so they figured.

"Alright you lot Hermione needs her rest," said Mrs. Weasley looking at her. "And you two need your dinner," she added turning to both Harry and Ron.

"Well goodnight then," Hermione said to them before exiting the living room and making her way to her shared bedroom.

When she arrived to Ginny's bedroom Ginny was already sleeping. Quietly Hermione changed into her pajamas and then she walked towards her bed she will be sleeping on for the next week and a half.

Once lying on the bed and making herself comfortable she felt her eyes become heavy and overcome with sleep. She no longer being able to keep them opened she let herself be drowned into the spell of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Fun Sucker

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter that all belongs to J.K. Rowling herself. The only things I do own is the plot and as well as the characters that I bring into the story.

**Warning:** This story has spoilers from the sixth book I will not use the seventh book at all maybe just a little I dunno yet since I am rewriting this story again.

Also I go by the books so there you go if something seems off. Rarely will I use references from the movies. Believe me the movies are great, but they do not go at all with the books especially the last one Order of the Phoenix.

Anyways this story is rated '**M**' for later scenes right now not so much not until way later maybe even sooner I dunno yet.

Enjoy the revision of chapter three.

Chapter Three: Fun Sucker/Personal Intentions

She tossed and turned in her sleep. She could feel heat radiating while she slept, she did not realize it, but for a good hour or so she could not move her body not even in her dreams maybe even nightmare.

She opened her eyes and her eyes looked everywhere they could see, when she tried to take a few steps forward out of curiosity she couldn't even move or make any other kind of movement besides having her eyes looking around wildly. Her body tingled she could feel her body produce goose bumps, why she did not know yet. She felt herself freeze even deeper when a hand began to touch her in an all familiar place. Her breath felt trapped, caught between her lips and her throat. Her ears perked up she could hear a child's lullaby play in the background, in the distance. She enjoyed the lullaby, but the fact that she could not move still scared her deeply, because she did not know what could happen.

Though her eyes were opened she felt someone stand right in front of her because of the heat that radiated from their body and she could hear their breathing, but she could not see the figure even as the figure began to kiss at her shivering lips. The breath that was caught had now been released, but she could still not see, she felt abused. An abusive seduction she could call it as the hands of the figure began to explore her body freely even more, she wondered if she had any clothes on, but her unasked question received an answer when the figures lips moved from her own lips down her neck to even lower where her navel rested. She felt exposed, now instead of hearing a lullaby in the background she could hear laughing a menacing laugh at that and now being able to move her head she looked all around her frightened, but she could still not see anything.

She froze once more when she felt many hands all around her some did not make her tingle while some did. She did not want to give herself up to an entity she could not see or come to understand.

_Don't touch me_, she thought desperately since she could not speak.

Her thoughts echoed all around her, next thing she knew she was shouting it once she had found her own voice. She closed her eyes and when she looked she was sitting up on her bed panting struggling for her own breath.

X--x--X

Dear Diary, (Entry #2)

Today marks the day in which only three days remain for the wedding. Again today, I awoke in the middle of the night all sweaty and panting. I honestly dislike those feelings a lot. I have been having these nightmares lately, but I dare not tell a soul. I dare tell you because I know you will not let me down by letting the others know that is unless I leave you lying around they will know. My Lunette I wonder how she is? Diary I know you do not know who Lunette is, but in due time you will know who she is and what she means to me. One thing though I will dare and kill for her.

X--x--X

Dear Diary, (Entry #3)

It is now two days before the wedding. Everyone is just so busy that I am not surprised to see everyone awake at this hour. Other than that, I am starting to worry that I will not have a chance to see my bridesmaid gown before the wedding. Although today, I am happy that I did not have a nightmare or at least I do not remember having it. If I do have one, again I am going to need to confess to someone and that someone will have to be you.

X--x--X

Dear Diary, (Entry #4)

It is about four o'clock in the morning I cannot tell now it is still dark. Oh! Guess what Diary tomorrow is the big day. Wow! Time sure passes fast. Anyways I do not think anyone is up just yet. They need to save their energy and so do I, but I am having some difficulties doing so.

Besides the only reason why I am up this early is because I had that nightmare again. I must tell someone, what if the nightmare has a meaning. I do not want Lunette in danger. I would rather be the one in danger. I would rather be the one to be sacrificed she still has so much more to learn.

I wish I could tell someone about Lunette, but no, the urge it has to be stopped. I will tell them tomorrow at the wedding. It is the only way. At least for now it is.

Silently she closed her diary and put it away in her secret hiding spot. Quietly she walked out of Ginny's and her bedroom and headed for the living room, which to her surprise was not empty.

"Oh, did I wake you Hermione?" asked Fleur in her French accent, which was still very noticeable.

She shook her head softly, "No, I was already up."

"Oh I see, so why are you up so early?" she asked curiously.

"Just a nightmare," Hermione answered wanting to go into further details, but deciding against it.

"A reoccurring nightmare, I am guessing?" Hermione only nodded in response. "Would you like to talk about it?" she asked curiously.

_She is not my best friend, but. . ._

_**She may understand.**_

_Right._

Shyly Hermione nodded and began her story about Lunette. Hermione then began to tell Fleur about her crazy nightmares even those that involved her pride and joy even the ones that had her almost being abused.

Hermione had expected an awful reaction from Fleur, once she had finished telling her, but Fleur had taken it in the opposite matter. That made Hermione's day and it gave her new confidence and she did not feel as awful as she thought she would once she had finished telling her tales.

"Amazing," said Fleur once her story had ended. When she looked at her, she had her thoughtful eyes. Hermione just turned her head and looked away. "Um Hermione," Hermione looked up as to saying yes for an answer. "Have you seen your bridesmaid gown yet?" she asked.

Hermione smiled a 'thank you' for changing the subject and answered, "No, I've yet to see it."

Fleur smiled mischievously, "That's because we've yet to get them. Now don't get mad, I know that the wedding is tomorrow, but we being witches things are quite simpler."

"Yes I understand that, but exactly how many bridesmaids are you having?" Hermione asked curiously; because Fleur's smile just said more than what she truly spoke.

Fleur paced around the living room as if thinking on how to pick her words wisely. "If you will allow Lunette to take part-quickly Hermione stands on her feet. That is not what she wanted.-it will be a total of eighteen bridesmaids," she says.

Hermione begins to pace herself, "I don't know Fleur, Lunette she is just old enough to be a flower girl."

"Hermione from what you have told me isn't Lunette six years old?" Hermione nodded although she was nearly seven. "There you go she can be either, but don't you think she will feel a lot more comfortable if she is to be sitting next to you?"

Hermione felt her cheeks turning crimson realizing the truth that Fleur spoke of, "Well that's true and I will be beside her to keep her magic intact," she said a little happier.

Fleur then looked at her with mystified eyes. Oops, looks like Hermione forgot to mention a little detail, "Does she know she is a witch?" asked Fleur.

Hermione looked around for a moment just to think of an answer and then she answered with, "Yes and Professor McGonagall has been secretly helping me train Lunette just in case there is no more Hogwarts by the time she is of age. You see Lunette she is a powerful witch for her young age, but I do not understand why she is," she said the last part absentmindedly.

Fleur noticing the worry in Hermione's eyes she changes the subject, "Will you allow it then?" she asked. Hermione simply smiles in response. She turns to hug her, "Thank you so much you have just made my day," she confessed. She pulls away from the hug as Hermione tried to recover from it quickly, "Well then go get ready so that we can go on our way."

"Very well," said Hermione and then she made her way back to Ginny's and her bedroom.

When she arrived at Ginny's and her bedroom she quietly grabbed all of her essentials and made her way back out towards the bathroom. She then took her much needed shower and did everything she needed to do once she was done. When that was complete, she made her way back to the living room.

"Well that was quicker than I expected," said Fleur while setting a plateful of food down for Hermione.

"Erm, I try to keep time," answered Hermione truthfully.

She looked at Hermione only to smile, "Well then try to keep time by eating some breakfast," she said scornfully in a playful way.

"Yes ma'am," said Hermione playing along.

After eating breakfast, Fleur and Hermione left. Hermione had to hold onto Fleur's hand in order to arrive at their destination. Fleur apparated the two to her home, the family manor. From there the two walked the streets of France until the two stopped at a kid's store where they bought Lunette's bridesmaid dress. Hermione thought it would definitely look good on her.

"Hermione," said Fleur, breaking the silence that they had achieved after buying Lunette's dress.

"Yes," Hermione answered while looking through some dresses.

"How are you going to tell them about Lunette?"

Hermione stopped looking through all the dresses and looked at Fleur in the eyes and with a quivering voice she said, "I honestly don't know. I just expect it to happen, you know."

"I see," she says. "I'm sorry for asking."

"It's all right you're not the first one," Hermione tells her smiling.

She smiles back, "So Hermione, shall we move on? I really don't think we will find something at this store," whispered Fleur.

"Yeah, me to," Hermione whispered back.

Fleur and Hermione left the store and continued on their way to other bridesmaid stores.

X--x--X

_**It is always cold these days. It can be the hottest summer, but it will always feel cold. As long as this mark remains on my arm, it will always be cold.**_

X--x--X

_What was that?_

"Hermione."

Hermione looked up staring at the top of the building.

"Hermione!"

_Someone is watching us._

"Hermione!"

Hermione shook her thoughts off and answered, "Yes?"

"Are you feeling well?" asked Fleur.

"Yes, why?" Hermione questioned.

"You seemed to be gone for a moment," she said.

"Oh," Hermione answered quietly. "I'm sorry it's just that I thought I saw someone that I know or used to know. I cannot decide." "Someone special?" she asked.

"No," she answered. "Just an enemy," Hermione whispered looking up at the roof once again.

"Oh," said Fleur. "Well let's go then."

"Right," Hermione answered absentmindedly.

X--x--X

"Did she recognize you?" asked a male's voice that when he spoke the listener would have the urge to shiver.

"No Leon, she did not recognize me, but she still sees me as an enemy," answered another male to Leon.

"So, what are you going to do to make sure she is yours Noah?" asked Leon casually.

Too casual for Noah's very own liking.

_Is he after her too?_

_**I'll kill him.**_

Noah smirked, "In due time Leon. In due time, just be patient since it is a great gift. Now let us go before Malfoy-"

-Crack-

"Before Malfoy, what?" asked Malfoy catching Noah off guard.

"Before Malfoy kicks my ass?" Noah questioned stupidly and hopefully.

_Man how lame was that? This is such a drag._

_**I am really bad at being a villain.**_

Malfoy smirks, "Enough playing around Bretz. Let's go."

"Right," Noah said scowling.

X--x--X

"Hey now that we are done with our shopping for the bridesmaid gowns, how about we head to the beach?" asked Fleur as she continues to shrink each of the bridesmaid gowns to make things much easier for carrying.

"Sure, that sounds like loads of fun," said Hermione happy for once liking one of her bright ideas.

Quietly (to spare a lot of time) and quickly the two walked back to Fleur's manor where they leave everything the two have bought for tomorrow. Soon after grabbing, some things from Fleur's room the two head back out and leave for the beach.

"Doesn't this feel good?" asked Fleur.

"Yes, I've never been so relaxed in my life," answered Hermione.

"I've a question," said Fleur.

"Shoot," she said with a bit of a squeak as her muscles began to relax again.

"Let's go shopping again after our massage although this time for tonight's party. How about it?" she asked.

_That sounded more like a demand. And I am a tad bit tired of shopping, but she's the one paying so. . ._

A smirk plays itself on Hermione's lips, "Very well, but I do not wish to shop for something fancy," she warned before tensing up all over again.

"Hermione you are such a fun sucker," Hermione glared at Fleur after her last comment. Fleur laughs nervously and adds; "Now I'm only joking. Ok here is the deal you get some rest right now and I will be right back," said Fleur and then she left before Hermione had her chance to protest.

_I am not a fun sucker._

Hermione sighed deeply, "Why am I always being left in the dark?" she asked herself and the guy giving her a massage answered with a chuckle. She glared at him and he gets back to his duties.

Not happy with Fleur leaving her alone she simply goes for a swim after her relaxing massage. Swimming always relaxed Hermione for some strange reason.

X--x--X

"Come on Hermione how bad can it look?" asked Fleur curiously.

"Bad enough that I dare not come out because I _will_ kill someone," Hermione yelled through the door her anger rising each time she looked in the mirror.

She loved the dress that Fleur bought her, but it just did not feel right with her wearing it. She knew she was not an angel and yet she felt quite angelic; even if the dress was a few inches above her knees, maybe even a little higher she was sure that it was her thighs she was seeing. It was so beautiful that she felt as though she was the bride, but a wrong bride no bride in her right mind she knew would wear a dress reaching inches above the knees and not to mention strapless, with a beautiful laced bow resting at the right hip maybe even a little higher.

"Will it make you feel better if I told you that all of the boys are gone?" asked Fleur with a hopeful tone to her voice.

"No, because it can all be a trick," Hermione retorted.

"Please Hermione," came the pleading cry of Ginny.

"Ginny?" she questioned.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are there really no boys?" Hermione asked.

"Mione it's a bachelorette's party, you know there are no boys allowed," Ginny reasons.

"I don't know," answered Hermione looking at her own reflection.

Having the bathroom quiet down she closed her eyes and pictured the Delacour Manor to search it. Reopening her eyes, she can see every corner of the manor and to her own surprise; the two were telling the truth the manor was filled with only girls. Except for one room in the manor it had boys in it.

"Ginny, are you still there?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Yes, Mione," she answered.

"Is Fleur there?" Hermione asked even though she was.

"I'm here Hermione, what's the problem?" Fleur asked.

"I'll explain, but first Ginny needs to leave, no offense Gin," said Hermione.

"No problem Mione I'll just leave," said Ginny, but she doesn't.

"I'm serious Ginny," Hermione warned.

"Fine, I'm leaving then," she said stubbornly and finally left.

Hermione waited a few seconds before she finally managed to open the bathroom door. When she looked at Fleur's face, she looked so shocked and she had no clue as to why.

Hermione made the gesture to scratch her head questioningly.

"Hermione your eyes," she says slowly pointing at them.

Hermione looked in the mirror.

_How could I forget, honestly?_

"Oh, right so sorry," said Hermione and then she closed her eyes to only open them again so that they were back to normal. "Sorry," she apologized again, "new gift."

"A fire mage?" questions Fleur all of a sudden and Hermione nodded back in response. "I'm a water mage," she then says and Hermione's eyes widen in surprise. She knew that one is not supposed to tell other people what you are. "We will talk about that later. Now what is the problem that Ginny could not hear about?"

Hermione looked around nervously. If Fleur herself did not know Hermione did not want to get in trouble by giving away what she had seen. After all what she had seen could have been a false pretense.

"Fleur I need you to answer as honest as you can," she nods. "By any chance is your mum giving you a surprise during the party?" Hermione asked gulping unsure if she was asking the right question.

"Yes she is, why?"

Hermione laughed nervously, "Never mind then," she said and ran off as fast as she could muster with her heels. She did not like running in heels, but she did not want to be questioned either.

"Get back here Hermione," yelled Fleur whenever she could catch up to Hermione.

_Where in bloody hell is the ballroom?_

Using her seeing ability, she ran towards the ballroom where it was filled with people, or should she say women and even girls at the age of Ginny at the least. Closing her eyes again, she hid in the crowd.

"Hermione, you look great," said Ginny once she found her.

"Hey, you look great yourself," Hermione says to her.

"Come on let's go dance," suggested Ginny.

"Sounds great," Hermione answered.

Ginny and Hermione then walked to the dance floor where the two began to dance like crazy to the music being played by the Weird Sisters and No 13 Luck.

X--x--X

Outside the Delacour Manor, a group of hooded figures had just apparated. One of the hooded figures began to speak, "So boys are we ready to crash the party and kidnap our precious mage holder?" asked a mysterious voice evilly.

Just then, another person apparated into the scene, "This mission is off," said the new voice clearly. "The Dark Lord says so himself," said the voice taking out a letter that had the Dark Lord's signature.

The leader of the hooded figures removes the hood to reveal herself, "Why is the mission off?" she asked aggravated while untangling her long flawless hair.

"Do not ask me cousin," said the male's voice while also removing his hood and revealing himself to be none other than Draco Malfoy. "All others you are dismissed," he said and all the others left. He then turned to face the other two who would not leave, "That includes the two of you Bretz." The two figures nodded in obedience and left.

"So cousin, how long have they been crushing on her?" asked the girl.

"If you are so curious do you not find it suitable that you ask them yourself? Do you not think that Vivian?" asked Draco.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "You are such a fun sucker," said Vivian and she too left.

"Someone has to keep things in tact," said Draco and he too made his exit.

X--x--X

"Mione why aren't you having any more fun?" asked Ginny.

Hermione turned and looked away from the window, "Just saving my energy for tomorrow," she lied.

"Oh ok," she said and left Hermione be.

_I wonder what they meant by "kidnapping the mage holder"?_

_**Remember there is more than one mage at this party.**_

_Of course, but how do I know if they are a mage?_

_**Their energy.**_

_Right._

Just then, Fleur's mum came into the ballroom smiling big. Her smile confused many especially Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widened in realization she began to search for Ginny. When she first finds her, Hermione just stands next to her. She smiles at Hermione upon realizing that she was there and Hermione smiles back at her nervously.

"Welcome all and all, I hope you have been having a blast," said Mrs. Delacour. Every girl and woman cheered. "Now we all know the wedding is tomorrow, but that doesn't mean that Fleur cannot have one more day of fun," she said. Everyone cheered again. "Well girls here to entertain you are the B. P. Boyz."

Suddenly the ballroom doors flung open to reveal six very hot and sexy strippers coming through them from each side. Hermione shook the _naughty_ thoughts off and made a grab for Ginny's hand and apparated out of the ballroom before the two could fall for the boys' tentative spell.

Ginny shakes off her trance, "Thanks," she mutters.

"You're welcome," said Hermione.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to visit my parents. I have to do something for Fleur," said Hermione making sure not to sound too happy about it.

"Ok then, I'll just turn in and use the energy tomorrow," she said.

"K, good luck with that," said Hermione.

"G'night," she said and walked off.

"Forgive me," whispered Hermione for no reason and apparated.

"Honey your home," came in the surprised voice of Hermione's mum.

"Yes mum I'm home," said Hermione.

"You're home early," added her dad surprised, but glad at the same time.

"Yes, but only for a tad bit. I came to bring Lunette's bridesmaid gown. Of course, I argued that she is still too young to be one, but Fleur just insisted that I just couldn't say no," explained Hermione all of that while handing the dress to her mum.

"Does that mean you have told them about Lunette" her mum asked accepting the dress.

"No mum, only Fleur knows everyone else will know tomorrow. So where is Lunette?" she asked trying to change the subject rather quickly since she felt uncomfortable.

"Have you looked at the time?" asked her dad as if giving her a clue.

In realization she answers, "Right it is past her bed time. Well how are things going with her?" she asked softly taking a seat on her favorite comfortable sofa.

"Well her report card came today," said her mum.

"How are the grades?"

"Just like yours sweetheart," said her dad and she smiled.

"You want to say goodnight, don't you?" asked her mum looking directly at Hermione in the eyes.

Hermione looked away, "Mum, dad, do you two think she hates me?"

"Honey we are sure she doesn't hate you. Now go and say goodnight to her," said her mum standing Hermione up and hurrying her daughter up the stairs with a spank to get her to keep moving.

"That's an order," added her dad doing the same. Hermione just smiled and rubbed her butt to soothe the pain that she felt all of a sudden. She hates it when they do that since it makes her feel as though she had to exercise her own butt.

Leaving the living room by climbing up the rest of the stairs Hermione then headed towards the west wing where her own bedroom and Lunette's own bedroom can be found. When she quietly walked into the bedroom, the first thing she noticed was the mess of toys and clothes. Hermione only sighed and makes to clean the mess as if it were some old chore.

When the room is cleaned up, she silently walks up to her bed and sits on it by its edge so that she does not disturb her.

In her hand, she holds onto their favorite stuffed bear. She smiles at it, but then places it next to Lunette. Unconsciously she clutches it and Hermione smiles. Lunette smiles back in her sleep.

Hermione realized that somehow Lunette knew she was there.

She gently caresses Lunette's hair as to not wake her up and whispered, "I know that I don't see you often Lunette, but tomorrow will be a big day for both of us and nothing and I mean nothing will separate us. Goodnight Lunette."

Hermione then stood up and made her way to leave, but a thought then came to her. She smiled and returned to her to give her a small goodnight kiss on the forehead.

Feeling all-happy, Hermione walked back down the stairs and her eyes began to burn.

Reason: She finds her parents in a heavy snogging session.

"Argh, gross! Mum! Dad! There are minors in the household," she reminds them as she is feeling disgusted and they quickly break up making her feel quite thankful.

"Sorry Hun we thought you were long gone," said her mum innocently and then began smiling.

_Is that really me mum?_

Hermione then laughed nervously, but lightly, "Right! Well I had better go then."

Therefore, she did. She did not want to see her parents snogging again.


	4. Chapter 4: Long killed innocence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter that all belongs to J.K. Rowling herself. The only things I do own is the plot and as well as the characters that I bring into the story.

**Warning:** This story has spoilers from the sixth book I will not use the seventh book at all maybe just a little I dunno yet since I am rewriting this story again.

Also I go by the books so there you go if something seems off. Rarely will I use references from the movies. Believe me the movies are great, but they do not go at all with the books especially the last one Order of the Phoenix.

Anyways this story is rated '**M**' for later scenes right now not so much not until way later maybe even sooner I dunno yet.

Enjoy the revision of chapter four; this chapter is very different from its original written versions.

**Thanks:**To the wonderful people that are reading this story and hopefully I will finally bring an end to this since well I've already started working on what is supposed to be the continuation of this story. Yes that means that I already have the workings of the ending to this story.

Chapter Four: Long killed innocence

She felt a light shake to her body as she slept, but she ignored it and continued with her much needed rest and sleep. She was not ready to wake up nor did she feel she was allowed to move her body just yet. She continued sleeping the only thing she could recognize of herself was her patterned breathing. She knew she did not want to wake up, because she wanted to see through what she had been seeing in her dreams even if it meant for her to run away from it later on.

It all started with her running through the empty underground tunnels of London even though she was running as fast as she could it felt as though time was slowing down and whatever it was that was chasing after her was soon going to get to her. Not once did she dared to turn her head around and look behind her, but as her breathing hallowed she had no other choice, but to look behind her so she could see. She could hear the figure's menacing laughter echo through her inner ears and it began to drive her insane. Finally she tripped over a small pebble and when she tried to stand herself up she could not, her body had once again fallen under the spell of no movement just like in all her other bad dreams that soon she began to feel her own breath drained out of her.

The panic she had worked hard on hiding and avoiding was resurfacing once more, exposing all of her vulnerabilities. Even though it took her many years to hide them, within seconds they had flooded out like the water placed inside a balloon when it was made to burst out under pressure. Her breathing was now suffocating the energy out of her and the figure that stood right before her had decided to remove the mask and the hood that they hid under. Her eyes could have bled out of her sockets when she looked at the figure that had been chasing her all along. It was as though she was looking at her very own reflection with the exception that the reflection reflected a much darker form of herself. She tried to shake the effect off but it was of no avail her darker self still stood there before her taunting her, the laughter still echoing through her pained inner ears.

She so wished as much as to have the ability to move her hands just so that she could cover her outer ears hoping that that would ease some of the pain being caused in her inner ears, but she did not know if it would make any difference. Her desires to be able to do something in order to protect herself disappeared as the time passed. She wanted to yell at her darker figure to get away from her current weak and fragile figure she did not want to become that at what she looked before her. Her darker self rolled up her sleeves to reveal the mark she dreaded so much tattooed on her forearm. She realized she had regained some of her movement when she shook her head she did not want to believe that such mark would go on her. Tears sprang from her eyes, but she felt out of breath once more when another figure popped in standing beside her darker form. She figured the figure was male since the figure had many male qualities about itself. She shook her head still she did not want to see what was about to happen.

Even though she told herself to wake up she could not and the two figures grabbed at each other in a seductive matter making her weakened figure watch as they caressed each other lovingly and lustfully. The second figure's hood fell off to reveal short hair proving her conclusion right, but his hair color is what shocked her the most.

"Stop," she began to shout tears still springing from her eyes. "You mustn't you must stop," she pleaded. "Please, just stop," she cried helplessly. She would never ever picture herself with him, but she realized that the scene before her had occurred more than once before she just did not know if she should believe it was him that went through the trouble of it all.

Her world turned more and more upside down than she had expected. She could still not believe what she had seen she did not want to believe that she had seen it. That she called a true nightmare.

Still the shake to her body would not seize she tossed and turned a little making sure she did not wake up. She was on her stomach when she felt slight pressure on her back. The pain made her arch her body and yelp somewhat in pain and the pain did not stop there it only continued when her messy bun came undone and her frizzy locks were pulled. "Ow ow," she shouted drifting in and out of consciousness. She figured it was best to wake up. "Okay I'm up I'm up," she reassured whoever was attempting to wake her up. She flipped over to her side making the body that was on top of her slide. Her reflexes moved fast and she caught the body before it would fall and injure itself.

Her eyes widened in surprise as the tears began to well up at her eyes sockets she felt ashamed that she had not recognized the patterns being used on her to get her to wake up. She caressed the face of the little girl before her apologizing that she had almost hurt her. The little girl wrapped her slender arms around Hermione's neck and Hermione did the same in hugging the little girl just not around her neck since she was still too small. "When did you get here?" she asked the little girl before her wiping away at her tears since there was no need for those anymore. She couldn't help it the smile on her lips would not stop playing.

The little girl with soft green eyes looked into the pool of Hermione's brown eyes and hugged her once more her golden brown soft locks following behind her. "Grandpa and grandma dropped me off hours ago," she said putting a small finger on Hermione's lips. "You've been screaming in your dreams again," she added softly. "Have I now?" teased Hermione even though she was well aware that she had been having dreams, bad dreams yet again. "Mummy, are you scared?" asked Lunette looking into her mother's troubled eyes not buying into what she had said. Hermione hugged her six year old daughter tightly saying what she wanted to say without speaking the undesirable words. Lunette pulled away from the embrace playing with her mother's hair. She did not understand why her mother disliked her own hair very much, but she loved it. Lunette pinched her mum's cheeks and Hermione did the same to Lunette's face. "Stop I give up," shouted Lunette hugging her mother once more.

The two did not stop admiring each other even when the door to Hermione's current bedroom opened. Hermione looked up when her ears perked up upon hearing a knock on her door. She held Lunette tight thinking that danger was approaching but her touch lessened when it was only Fleur standing at the door. "Morning sleepy head," said Fleur smiling at Hermione. Lunette untangled herself from her mother's embrace and pulled Fleur closer. "Mummy this lady is so nice she made me a great big breakfast just for me and I ate everything except for the fried onions," said Lunette proudly, but disgusted at her last spoken words.

Hermione sent a smile towards Fleur who only returned the smile. Hermione placed her legs on the floor and it was cold. "Lunette will you go and fetch my slippers please they are in the bathroom," she explained pointing towards the door that lay opposite of her bed. Lunette nodded in obedience and skipped towards the bathroom. Hermione's eyes travelled towards Fleur's blue eyes. She was not feeling like being silly even though it was Fleur's and Bill's big day. "Who else knows that she is here?" she whispered harshly since she did not want Lunette to hear. Her question was only for Fleur.

Fleur sat next to Hermione and patted her bare thigh. Fleur smiled and that relaxed Hermione a little. "Relax no one knows that she is here, well Ginny almost found her, but she did not question her presence. I think that she thinks she is a cousin of mine. Hermione she looks nothing like you well maybe if you study the shape of her eyes and the shape your hair would take if you dared to care for it," said Fleur ruffling Hermione's wild frizzy hair. Hermione smiled being treated like a child by the most unlikely person made her feel good and the knot that had formed in her stomach became lose little by little. Her eyes looked up at Lunette's small figure she was quite small for her age, but there was a reason to that so she thought.

"Oops," said Lunette handing her mother's slippers over. "I didn't mean it, it just happened," she said biting at her lower lip. Hermione smiled a reassuring smile that she would not get mad at her own daughter. "It's okay Lunette accidents happen," she reassured turning her slippers back to their normal color and putting them on.

Fleur cleared her throat and that grabbed both Hermione's and Lunette's attention. "Hermione I've got bad news for you," she said and Hermione wondered what was going on. Lunette hugged her mother knowing what was coming since she had had a little accident while she was looking around. Fleur looked worriedly towards Lunette she did not at all desire for Lunette to get in trouble so she went for a lie. "Hermione none of the bridesmaids like the dresses that we bought yesterday so I allowed Lunette here to burn them up since I did not think about returning them at all. I thought of it once the dresses had been long burnt down," said Fleur smiling at Lunette who only looked relieved that she was not going to get in trouble.

Hermione was disappointed she did not know what she would wear now. "Will there be any bridesmaids at all now that the dresses are gone?" she asked curiously since she did not know if she should buy the story that Fleur gave to her. Fleur shook her head in shame. "Bill and I changed our minds at the last minute and decided not to have any. We thought it would be best. After so many preparations so many things went down the drain that we decided to keep things very simple. Instead of having a very grand ball for our reception and so forth we decided to keep things simple and hold everything at the Burrow. The Weasleys were very happy and have decided to modify Harry in fear that he might stand out a little too much," Fleur laughed after a small pause. "You should look at him now he looks very much like a Weasley. The idea was to hide him in case the Death Eaters somehow broke through the barriers that the Order has placed around the Burrow."

Hermione's eyes expressed worry she did not know if she liked the plan at all. If Harry would be in great danger because of a ceremony she did not want Lunette to attend at all. "Is the Order positive that the Death Eaters might unleash an attack on us?" she worried so she hugged Lunette close to her. Lunette hugged her mother back since she knew that her mother was living through hard times. Lunette rested her head on her mother's neck. "Hermione we are approaching dark times you should know better than us that these Death Eaters attacks are happening every day. I think it is best that the three of you run away while you can if an attack happens during the wedding. Hermione we never know who might disguise themselves as one of us," said Fleur caressing both Hermione and Lunette. She then wiped away at the tears she had let go unnoticed. She sniffed, "It's a horrible time to be alive, but my love is so strong that I am willing to risk it no matter how dangerous it may be."

Hermione sighed how could she not see the troubled times ahead of them, she worried maybe it was not time to tell her friends about Lunette just yet. Plans began to form through her mind she needed to protect her family even if it meant that she would not get to see them until _he _was defeated. Fleur studied Hermione intently who would not let go of Lunette even when she squirmed to get away from her mother. Fleur touched Hermione's face to see if she would get some kind of reaction from her. She received none so she worried. "Hermione what are you thinking? Do you not notice how uncomfortable you have made Lunette?"

Hermione left her thoughts and allowed Lunette to get away for some time. "Sorry," she said as she shook her head out of her thoughts. "I'm just thinking, I need to get my family to safety," she added. She slumped her back followed by her shoulders and then hugged her knees to her chest. "I hope things go well today," she said unconsciously.

Fleur smiled rubbing Hermione's back. "Hermione do not take my words to heart, I am simply making predictions without even seeing them in my unconscious form," said Fleur. "Now come on I think you have something to tell the others. Believe me I did not gather them. I was surprised to see them here since I was sure they would stick around the Burrow until the wedding started," she said while standing up and asking for Lunette's hand. Lunette placed her hand on Fleur's opened hand. Fleur smiled, "Don't worry I will take care of her while you tell them the story that you told me. I have all sorts of confidence in you Hermione. Come now Lunette I will introduce you to my sister Gabrielle she will even teach you some French," explained Fleur as she walked out of the room with Lunette. Hermione heard from a distance Lunette say a soft and yet scared, "okay."

Hermione sighed she did not realize that the day she was to confess was already there. She sniffed she did not at all feel comfortable. She put on her bathrobe she did not want to walk out of her bedroom with short shorts and an almost see through shirt. It was not noticeable that it was see through when Fleur was there since the bedroom was still dark, but once she would step into the light it will definitely be noticeable.

She dragged herself to the kitchen where she knew she would find her friends. As she entered she recognized just about everyone, but not Harry. She surpassed a laugh she did not want to make him uncomfortable.

"Morning," she said and then looked at her wristwatch and scrunched her nose.

_So much for morning it is way past morning._

"Scratch that," she said nervously once she had gotten her undivided attention.

"Hermione," said Ginny coming towards her to give her a great big hug. "Thank you again for yesterday," she whispered to Hermione's ear before letting go of the embrace she had produced, Hermione only nodded.

"Oi Hermione, have you seen Fleur's cousin she's quite adorable ain't she?" he asked looking at Hermione wildly. Ron was then hit on his side by Harry. "Go on Ron just shut up about the little Lunette girl she does not need any more attention," said Harry. Hermione smiled despite how ridiculous he looked he still sounded like himself. Hermione sighed, "Yes she's quite adorable, but hate to break it to you Ron, she is not Fleur's cousin," said Hermione. "Say Harry how are you holding up in that ridiculous looking get up?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry laughed and went to hug Hermione tightly it had felt to him since forever since he had last seen her even though it had only been days. Hermione hugged him back tightly not wanting to let go of him ever. She breathed in the scent produced by Harry's body as to re-familiarize herself with Harry. She would have done the same with Ron, but he was not acting like himself. It seemed to her that he had fallen in love with her own daughter since he would not stop boasting about Lunette. That made her tense up as she continued her long embrace with Harry. Harry noticed and he wondered what was wrong with his long term friend. He had the urge to let go of her and scream at Ron, but decided against it. "Hermione, why are you so tense at Ron talking about Lunette?" he asked her through a whisper since he did not want to allow the others to hear his question.

Hermione pressed her head against Harry's forehead she knew that such affection would make Ginny jealous, but Ginny had to realize that she did not care for Harry in that way. She loved him, but she only loved him as a brother. "That's because Lunette she's not anything of Fleur's and it makes me jealous to have him think such things," she whispered. "Lunette she belongs to me," she said softly and slowly. "She's my child and none of you knew of her only a few did. Please don't be mad at me," she nearly cried looking him in the eyes and holding onto him closer.

He hugged her even closer to his body she felt strange hugging him, because he was under his disguise so she made sure to dispel all of the spells used on him to conceal his true identity. She now felt more comfortable hugging him how her body fit in his. She sighed she had not realized how much she had missed the boy who lived; the boy who she thought would always be her younger brother. She did not want to let go, but she could feel the tension coming from both Weasleys.

She sighed only a miracle would break it. Her ears perked up she could hear light footsteps running towards the kitchen. She did not know whose footsteps they were, but she knew she would be glad as long as the tension was broken. Her body arched towards Harry's when a small pair of arms hugged her leg. She let go of Harry to look where the little arms had wrapped around her. She smiled and wiped away at the tears. "I don't want to learn French anymore mummy," cried Lunette.

Hermione picked up Lunette and carried her. The Weasleys looked at her surprised she ignored them she was glad she had at least managed to tell Harry that Lunette was her daughter. Hermione planted a kiss on Lunette's forehead to calm her down. "You don't have to learn French if you don't want to Lunette," Hermione reassured Lunette and Lunette wiped away at her own tears and hugged Hermione even tighter. "Sweetie I still have things to discuss with my friends. Is there anything you want before I dismiss you?" she asked sweetly before putting her back down on the floor so that she could stand on her two feet.

Lunette's eyes brightened she knew that when she was with her mother she could get anything she wanted especially since her mother had mastered a good level of alchemy. She placed her hands behind her while looking at her mother thoughtfully. "Um," she said thoughtfully. She then jumped when an idea sparked. "I want peaches covered in whip cream and a hint of strawberry please," she said. Hermione nodded and got to work quickly since she felt as though she was running out of time. Lucky for her, her magic skills had improved since she had to help Fleur adjust all of the bridesmaid dresses until they were burnt down. "Okay, here you go," said Hermione handing her daughter what she had requested. Lunette kissed her mother's cheek before she walked out of the kitchen and began eating her request.

"Bloody hell Hermione, what was that all about?" he asked her his face red; she just did not know why it was red.

"Shut up Ron, and let her explain," said Ginny, who Hermione knew was a lot more understanding perhaps just as understanding as Harry. She wondered if the two would get back together in the coming future.

"Hermione, are you really ready to explain about Lunette?" asked Harry worried since he knew how reckless Ron could be.

Hermione nodded lightly, even though she was not ready she knew she would have to get it over with sooner or later and the sooner she did was better, because she did not have all her life.

She gulped. "My family when I was a child we were very close to the Bretz family. Since before my birth the Bretz had met my parents and they wanted my parents to promise them that I was to marry their second oldest son whom at the time was three years older than me," she gulped. "Well I grew up and I was ten and like my mother I had become a 'woman' at age eight so it meant I could get pregnant if I had sex," she said explaining carefully for Ron whom looked a little confused. "I of course knew better since well you three know how I am. At the time my parents and I did not know that the Bretz were powerful wizards. Somehow they knew that I carried the hidden gene that would allow me to practice magic. Though it did explain a lot of things when I was younger," she laughed. "When I would get frustrated and be somewhat of a rebel I would set things on fire, but that's a different story. Anyways it all happened before Noah and I knew we were betrothed. He was a rebellious teenager he only wanted to try things that he was being taunted about so he took advantage of me. I had grown up around him so I trusted him with my life. I liked him better than his brothers Logan and Roxas. Logan was older and Roxas he's the same age as me," she said feeling Ginny's arms wrap around Hermione; the tears were beginning to well up. "He knew magic since he already went to school. He also knew how to use magic without the ministry ever catching his underage misuse of magic. He had taken me into a room where he had put up all sorts of charms. He told me we were playing hide and seek, but then he began stripping. He had used the Imperius Curse on me and I began to do the same. I tried to resist, but I couldn't. He never did break my wall so I am still a virgin, but enough of his sperm had escaped him to get inside me and well I am positive you all know what happens. Lunette was formed, our family broke off the promise and we ran away. I stopped going to school and I was homeschooled until Lunette was born. Everyone was made to believe that she was my younger sister. We kept it that way for a long time at least until I learned to love Lunette as my daughter," she finished off.

They stood quiet for a good amount of time, they had not realized it, but they were being watched and that being watching them kept herself hidden since she was so good at it. She now knew how she would trap her prey without a struggle. She only wished she knew how to break in, but she dared and not try it now since she would most likely need help. She left them be for now.

Hermione sighed breaking the estranged silence she did not at all enjoy.

"So now all you know my secret. I promise I have no stranger secrets. Lunette is basically my one and only secret well not for you three anymore."

"Have you told the other Weasleys'?" Harry asked.

She shook her head, "No my mum and dad said they would take care of the adults for me. I volunteered to speak, but they said it was best that they did it their way."

"I wonder why?" asked Ginny.

"Simple the Bretz are wizards just like we are and powerful at that so obviously her parents figured that the Order can take good care of Hermione and Lunette."

Hermione, Harry, and Ginny stared at Ron it was rare that he said something smart. They all blinked wondering how he had concluded so much in such short period of time. The starring made his ears turn red; he crossed his arms to control himself. "Will ya stop starring I can be smart too just not all the time," he said blushing.

"Okay," said Ginny trying to get the attention to herself so her brother could relax. "We know they are powerful."

"But they are also Death Eaters," continued Hermione for Ginny.

"That means they have other intentions besides getting to me."

Hermione nodded. "Three of us can be in danger and we wouldn't even realize it. We just don't know who would be picked first. It is vital that we keep Lunette being my daughter secret, because Bretz blood runs through her streams."

They all nodded in agreement and were going to continue discussing more of their conclusions when Fleur burst their thoughts away with her screaming. She looked flustered and the four did not understand why, until Hermione looked at her wristwatch. Her eyes widened in realization. "The wedding is in a few hours," both Fleur and Hermione shouted at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5: Unwanted Reminisces

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter that all belongs to J.K. Rowling herself. The only things I do own is the plot and as well as the characters that I bring into the story.

**Warning:** This story has spoilers from the sixth book I will not use the seventh book at all maybe just a little I dunno yet since I am rewriting this story again.

Also I go by the books so there you go if something seems off. Rarely will I use references from the movies. Believe me the movies are great, but they do not go at all with the books especially the last one Order of the Phoenix.

Anyways this story is rated '**M**' for later scenes right now not so much not until way later maybe even sooner I dunno yet.

Enjoy the revision of chapter five; this chapter is very different from its original written versions.

**Thanks:**To the wonderful people that are reading this story and hopefully I will finally bring an end to this since well I've already started working on what is supposed to be the continuation of this story. Yes that means that I already have the workings of the ending to this story.

Chapter Five: Unwanted Reminisces

Fleur began to scream at the top of her lungs that it looked like she would soon faint if she did not soon take the moment to breathe. Ginny looked at Fleur helplessly she knew how to calm her down, but the fact that she was underage did not allow her too. Hermione did not have her wand on her so she had to calm Fleur the old fashioned muggle way. She slapped the senses out of Fleur, she wondered if that was the best thing to do since it left a bright red mark on Fleur's face.

Fleur rubbed at her face to soothe the pain away the boys and Ginny looked at Fleur expectantly waiting to see when she would burst out again. "Thank you Hermione, I needed that. Hermione please help me," cried Fleur hugging Hermione tightly. Hermione had no other choice, but to help Fleur out it was the least she could do since Fleur had allowed her to stay at the Delacour Mansion and she had given her so much support without really knowing her.

X--x--X

About an hour now remained before the wedding and everyone was nervous especially Ginny and Fleur. Fleur was being her usual worry were self while Ginny well she was acting as though it was her own wedding that was about to take place.

"Mione, Mione, MIONE! Hermione!" shouted Ginny running through the empty halls of the Delacour Mansion.

"Yes," Hermione answered softly still looking through her dresses since she no longer had anything to wear.

"Hermione Jane Granger, dare to explain why you are not ready yet? Have you noticed the time? We leave soon!" said an exasperated Ginny.

Hermione was in no mood to deal with Ginny's unbalanced emotions. She had her own problems to worry about. She had gotten one out of the way earlier so that calmed her down a little. She still looked through her dresses she could not find a single dress that was casual enough. If she could she would go shopping real quickly, but that also needed about an hour or so and she barely had an hour. "You should talk Gin," she said looking at the panicked Ginny. "You've yet to put on your own gown," she pointed out.

Ginny then started on this breathing exercise meant for women about to go in labor. Hermione looked at Ginny she did not recognize her at all. "Yes, but you Mione you have yet to put on your makeup, you've yet to do your hair, and all you have on is your shoes," said Ginny nearly pulling out her hair.

"Actually I still need to take my shower," confessed Hermione returning to look through her full-length mirror just so that she could see the reflection of Ginny's reaction.

Ginny's mouth fell opened and she looked like she was about to faint. "You're joking right?" she asks almost out of breath. Hermione only nods. "Mione don't do that to me I've nearly had a heart attack."

Hermione frowns at Ginny. "Gin please relax. It is not even your wedding. It is Fleur's and Bill's wedding. I bet anything that not even Fleur is as freaked out as you," said Hermione.

Ginny looked away from Hermione knowing that Hermione was speaking the truth. Ginny continued her breathing technique stomping out of Hermione's bedroom. Meanwhile Hermione makes her escape for her shower she only lied to make Ginny feel better, if only for a little.

Hermione spends less than half hour showering and the other half taking care of her other necessities like layering lotion onto her skin. She needed some protection if the wedding was now going to take place outside the Burrow. Lucky for her she did not need to prepare Lunette at all since Gabrielle said she would take care of her.

While she spent some time in the bathroom fixing herself she still worried since she did not have a dress to wear. A soft knock came from the door and immediately she made to open the door, but no one was there.

She took one step forward and her foot pushed forward a black box held together by a silver thread bow with some tints of green. The colors looked all too familiar for her own liking that she dared not open the box.

She shook the box curiously to see if she could hear anything and she did she heard silk chiffon wrapped around tissue paper hit against the box walls. She walked back into the bathroom locking the door behind her she did not want anyone to look at her being curious. She untied the silver threaded bow with tints of green and removed the upper portion of the box. Inside she found dark green and silver tissue paper she shook her head in shame she could not believe that a Slytherin had been able to penetrate the Delacour's mansion. At least that is what she thought. She removed the remainder of the tissue paper to see a crimson colored silk chiffon dress.

Curiously she took the dress out of the box and touched it. She only wanted to see it and like magic the dress had placed itself on her, what surprised her the most was that the dress fit her perfectly. It hugged her in the right places and in some places she wished it hadn't done so since she knew she was not so curvy.

Another knock came to her bathroom door she looked up frightened she could not believe she had lost track of time. She ran towards the door quickly she stopped for a moment she knew she did not have shoes on. She looked at herself through the edge of the mirror the dress had done more to her than she had expected. "I'm coming," she said.

She opened her door to meet with Ginny's furious bright brown eyes that only softened as she paid closer attention at her friend Hermione. "When did you get this dress?" Ginny asked her in a calm collected voice not wanting to yell at Hermione anymore for having lied to her and for taking so long.

Hermione's eyes looked around she could not come up with an answer so she said what had happened. "I only opened the door to my bathroom and there the box was. I only took out the dress to look at it and next thing I know it fixes itself on me." She stuck her foot out slightly. "It also came with shoes and everything seems to be going good so far," she finished.

Ginny smirked. "Looks like you have an admirer," she teased. She grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her away from the bathroom. Hermione did not have time to retort at Ginny's comment. "Hold on Gin I'm sure there is still some time left before the wedding." Ginny shook her head and continued to drag Hermione down the stairs where a lot of people stood waiting.

Once they had arrived Hermione looked up to hear Fleur sigh in relief. Her eyes looked like she wanted to yell at Hermione for being late, for making her late to her own wedding. A small fire burned in Fleur's eyes she thought that Hermione looked a lot prettier than she did. She let the thought go, since they could not take a limousine or a Portkey to get to the reception they had to apparate since it would also mean less than a mess. Hermione worried she did not think that apparition was the best option for Lunette.

"Ginny where is Lunette?" she asked worriedly.

"You've got nothing to worry about she's been long gone. Mum thought it would be best to get her out of here hours ago since we did not want her to make a mess of herself. Don't worry she is in safe hands," winked Ginny.

Hermione could breathe easily now, but it was too late for her to breathe in easily since the feeling that apparition had, caught her off guard. Once she felt herself land on floor she tried to catch her breath once more but found it difficult since the feeling of apparition came once more. She wondered how many times they would have to apparate in order to reach their destination. She just wondered, because Fleur had told her that the wedding would be at the Burrow and that should have not taken so long.

_I am positive that a Portkey would have been much easier than this._

Finally the dizzying feeling had gone and Hermione could breathe once again. But the chocking feeling did not yet go away, because she was hugged tightly so she felt as though the breath had been knocked right out of her, again. She began to feel dizzy once again, but she did not want to give in to the feeling of fainting.

She smiled down to the little body that had hugged her so tight and made it so that her breath could be taken away. She picked up her own daughter and carried her following the group of girls she had arrived with. "Mummy you look so pretty tonight," said Lunette kissing Hermione on the forehead. Hermione planted a kiss on Lunette's forehead as well smiling softly.

X--x--X

Hermione and Lunette had sat down next to each other in a table that also contained Harry in his disguise that also looked miserable, Ginny who only could hope to get closer to Harry, and Ron who would not stop starring. Lunette every now in then would stick her tongue out at Ron to taunt him. Later he learned that Lunette was not as cute as he had thought.

X--x--X

The ceremony had gone as normal as a wedding could be, she had of course expected a little more, but then again she was naïve to begin with so she was sure to not allow her imagination to take over. As the ceremony had come and gone she wanted to find Fleur she wanted to ask her why she had lied to her. She did not know where they were, but one thing for sure was that they were not at the Burrow.

She would have preferred if they were at the Burrow because she knew her surroundings a lot better after staying many summers with the Weasleys. She sighed there was no sign of Fleur. She was not enjoying herself much at the party she hardly knew anyone and her friends they were all occupied with something else. Even her own daughter had left her to spend time with her grandparents. In fact all adults seemed to take a liking to Lunette that it made Hermione a little jealous, but she knew better it was only to happen since children are supposed to be curious and cute. She walked around the feeling of dread did not want to leave her alone.

X--x--X

Two new entities had joined the festivities taking place. The two had glamour themselves so that they did not at all look like themselves. They were there for only one reason and that reason was to spy on certain people.

The young woman massaged her aching temple and then made it look as though she was only placing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "So we only plan to keep our eyes on the Bretz?" she asked for the one hundredth time still unhappy about the situation.

"Yes Vivian, our objective is to keep watch on the Bretz brothers the Lord does not seem to trust them off of late," spoke the male annoyed. He wondered why it had to be his cousin that had to keep him company on such easy mission.

She cheered up a bit. "Have you any idea when the kidnapping will take place?" asked Vivian trying to change the subject.

"I dunno Vivian, the Lord appears to be having second thoughts," he answered.

"That's too bad since I'm really looking forward to her kidnapping. It is simply so boring being the only young female Death Eater not even the Lord's daughter is fun," she complained taking a drink from her drink.

He glared at her he could not believe such ideas were running through his cousin's mind. "If it does happen do not think that she will be made into a Death Eater. You should know better your mother is an example," he scolded his cousin while he moved his glass of wine back and forth to mix it a little before he took a drink from the glass.

Vivian sighed dreamily. "I am mortal so I am allowed to dream," she answered.

He shook his head at his cousin he wished that she would get her head out of the clouds. He watched her closely since he knew that she had some kind of plan that she would not speak off. The two were cousins after all so he had to know her better especially since whenever she wanted something she would have it.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her.

She shook her head to say that she was not thinking. She smiled. "I think she looks really good, don't you think so cousin," she said looking over at the one that she wanted to be kidnapped so badly. "If I was a guy I would totally rape her," she joked looking at her cousin's silver eyes. She knew that she was always a sensitive subject one mention of her and it would only do two things to him.

Maybe even possibly three.

He looked over at her he was not going to admit to it, but he knew she looked good again like that night of the Yule Ball back in year four. He kept his lips sealed he did not want to have his cousin taunting him again.

She turned around smiling until her eyes landed back on the Bretz and Granger. She was really enjoying herself. "Where is the popcorn? I swear it's like they've never seen a girl before," said Vivian wishing that she had her wand out so she could produce popcorn, but it had to be taken away it was the only way anyone could enter the party.

"Vivian enough you are making me sick," he replied. He averted his eyes he did not want to see the Bretz gawking at Granger, a mudblood like her.

"Why Drakie-poo, are you jealous?" she teased her cousin.

He slapped his forehead now he was being treated like a child and he would not stand for that. "She's a mudblood Vivian, Malfoys' do not look at mudbloods."

Vivian decided to get cocky since it was an insult what Draco was doing to her. She raised her head up high. "Well then, how do you explain my existence?" she asked using the well known Malfoy flare. Draco stays quiet and Vivian feels victorious. Everyone knew better than to mess with her when she used her flare. She smirked. "Silence, well I guess I win this round," she said in a happier tone. Her wild blue eyes travelled back towards her prey. "Hm it's curious to me how that little girl keeps holding onto her," pointed out Vivian biting her lower lip.

Draco's eyes looked where Granger was and indeed a child was holding onto her as though it had been so long since they had last seen each other. The little girl though it reminded him of her and Noah Bretz. He smirked Vivian had just given him a vital clue he figured she somehow already knew what the little girl meant. His smirk faded he did not want to let her know that he knew. "Must be relatives," he simply implied taking another drink.

X--x--X

Hermione had made her way to her parents it had been a few days since she had last seen them and she wanted to catch up. It saddened her seeing them reunited with her, but she did not express it at all. Her plan had to go forth and she would not allow it to fail. She smiled sitting Lunette on her lap. She worried since she had seen Noah, but she had managed to avoid him and his brothers. She licked her lips. "So are you two love birds enjoying yourselves?" she asked her parents.

Her parents made the gesture to hold each other's hands lovingly. She looked at Lunette the plan she had only growing bigger and bigger. She blinked she did not want to miss them just yet. "Did you eat already Lunette?" she asked her daughter softly. Lunette nodded. "I've made some new friends too. Although I don't think I like them very much they seem a little jealous. We had a contest and I won in everything," she said proudly hugging her mother tight.

Hermione wanted to tsk at her daughter she did not like it when Lunette showed her competitive side because the will, that Hermione had, also lived within Lunette and the two did not enjoy losing or being proved wrong.

Hermione was going to continue with her thoughts when she heard someone call her name. Her head perked up she wanted to see who it was that called to her. To no surprise it was Ginny she smiled upon seeing she knew now that she would have a good time. She loved her family, but she still did not know how to spend time with them anymore. Lunette noticed Ginny coming and decided it was best to leave her mother and go with her grandparents since her grandparents would spoil her rotten when she demonstrated the magic she had mastered so far.

Ginny smiled she was glad that she did not have to tell Lunette that she was going to borrow her mother. "Come on Hermione that floor is waiting for both of us," said Ginny tugging at Hermione.

Hermione nodded and followed Ginny to the dance floor. Her parents were there she did not have anything to worry about so she hoped. A new song began to play and she moved along with the rhythms produced. She allowed herself to let loose and Ginny followed her moves. The two were not about to let a single boy touch them. They did not care what went on any boys head the two just wanted to have fun. From a distance Fleur had been watching them and she had decided to join the two.

She did not like Hermione's and Ginny's style of dancing, but soon Fleur found herself falling more in love with the style of dance. She imagined it would only get her ready for the night that she was going to have with her husband. After a couple of songs the three decided it was best to split up and dance with other people. Hermione had other things in mind and headed towards the girl's room once she had found out where she could find it.

The bathroom reminded her so much of a small lounge. She scrunched her nose wondering why bathrooms would have lounges. It would not be a very nice place to lounge on if it started smelling really bad all of a sudden.

She walked into the bathroom and made her way towards the sink. She looked at her reflection through the mirror. She looked tired. She breathed in and out and took the moment of silence to close her eyes.

She wished she hadn't.

She reopened her eyes to look around and saw nothing. She shook her head lightly thinking that it was all in her head and that nothing was really going on. She gulped slightly before she closed her eyes again to relax a little.

Her peace was disturbed yet again, but this time she did see.

He had her where he had wanted her all along. She was frozen in fear. One of his hands was wrapped around her small waist while his free hand travelled up and down her thigh. "Don't touch me," she breathed his touch bringing back all sort of memories. She bit her lower lip when his hand stopped in one place where she felt most uncomfortable.

He turned her around so that their eyes could meet properly and not through the reflection of a mirror. He hugged her body close to his making her feel what she had caused during the time that she had danced with her friends. "Do you feel that?" he asked her brushing his lips against her exposed skin.

"Don't touch me," she repeated and he trapped her lips with his. He forced his tongue in her mouth he loved the warmth radiating from her mouth. He crushed her body against his he wanted to strip her off his clothes just so that he could feel her skin against hers. She pushed him away with all her strength she was not going to play his game.

"Stay away from me Noah. You and I will never play that game," she said pointing her finger at him since she did not have her wand. "What makes you think you have the liberty to do to me what you just did?"

"I'm your daughter's father that's what gives me the liberty," he argued. "It also makes me your husband."

"It does not," she argued. "You never did love to me; you only attempted to make love."

He grabbed her by her hand and pinned her against him squeezing her ass to give her a lift so her lower entrance could feel how hard he had gotten when she teased him indirectly. A small gasp escaped her lips as she shook her head she did not want to believe that it was she who was causing his desires to go wild. She attempted to push him away, but she was not strong enough. He began to trail kisses down her neck and up to her lips. He only had one thing in mind that day and he was not planning on failing.

When his lips went back up to her lips she bit his lips as hard as she could and when he began to react she kicked him as hard as she could. She took a stance. "Don't think you'll be having me any time soon Noah."

He had doubled over in pain he had not expected her to use her reflexes to fight him without magic.

The doors to the bathroom busted opened. Both Noah and Hermione looked to see who had busted the doors opened. As long as she was about to be rescued she did not care who it was. She saw a girl come into the bathroom holding a wand that was pointed at Noah. Then another figure stepped inside the bathroom he seemed a little hesitant about it, but did it anyways. The girl tied up Noah and placed her foot on his back. "What the hell?" Noah questioned trying to look up at the person holding onto his captive body. "Bloody hell Vivian get off me," he ordered. She pushed her foot deeper onto his back. She raised her head to look at Hermione she smirked. "Sorry love we never expected him to get out of control the way he did. I hope he didn't go very far."

Hermione shook her head bringing her hand to her lips. Though she did not want him to touch her she loved the idea of him being rough. She turned to look at the other guy. Her eyes widened when all the spells had gone undone. "Well cousin looks like your time is up we better get going," she said as her spells were also revealing her true form. "You better go home too doll if you don't want to be exposed. Let's go Draco," she said and disapparated with Noah.

Hermione turned around to look at the person whom she was positive would be most unlikely to save her. She crossed her arms; she knew she was in better terms with him when she was alone with him. If Harry and Ron were with her she would have a bad end as well. "I'm not even going to ask what's going on because I know I will not get an answer from you, but please just keep him away," she pleaded. She shook her head she could not believe she was asking him to keep Noah away from her she wasn't even positive that he would do it. She rubbed the sides of her head as much as she didn't want to she had to thank him. "Thank you," she whispered turning away.

Next thing she knew she was being spun around again, but this time by Draco. He held her close to him by placing one of his hands at the small of her back. His touch felt so familiar to her. He leaned at an angle and grabbed her lips with his savoring the taste of her lips. She was going to protest when he decided to deepen the kiss. Still by the time she had the chance he stopped. "Your welcome," he said and disapparated.

Hermione looked at the spot where the three figures had once stood. She brushed her fingers to her lips, twice that day she had a stolen kiss. She looked herself in the mirror she did not know which one she enjoyed the most.


	6. Chapter 6: Nothing Good about Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter that all belongs to J.K. Rowling herself. The only things I do own is the plot and as well as the characters that I bring into the story.

**Warning:** This story has spoilers from the sixth book I will not use the seventh book at all maybe just a little I dunno yet since I am rewriting this story again.

Also I go by the books so there you go if something seems off. Rarely will I use references from the movies. Believe me the movies are great, but they do not go at all with the books especially the last one Order of the Phoenix.

Anyways this story is rated '**M**' for later scenes right now not so much not until way later maybe even sooner I dunno yet. Also I am only keeping myself safe.

Anyways enjoy chapter six which is very different indeed. In fact most of the dialogue I dreamt it last night. I just hope it goes the way I dreamt it last night. Otherwise forget I even said that.

**News:** Also hate to say this, but this will be the last chapter that will be seen in a while since today is my last day for winter break. The weekend is out of the question since I work and I plan to do the homework that needs major reconstruction.

Still I am hoping that I am able to update once or twice a week. No one ever knows I might update even more depending on my work schedule since school is out of the question giving me no time. It only takes me a couple of hours to write a single chapter if I'm not distracted.

**Thanks: **To the wonderful people that are reading this story and hopefully I will finally bring an end to this since well I've already started working on what is supposed to be the continuation of this story. Yes that means that I already have the workings of the ending to this story. Maybe I still don't know if it should be the continuation since it is very different.

Chapter Six: Nothing Good about Goodbye

As soon as the Malfoys had left her back in the bathroom she did as she was told. One look in the mirror and she knew better the dress that she was wearing had been enchanted indeed and she only had a time limit before she was exposed. She had scolded herself she could not believe that she had let that go unnoticed. She blamed herself since she did not want to blame anyone else except the person that had given her the dress that she wore that night.

X--x--X

She woke up free of nightmares and slipped on her slippers to make her way towards her bedroom's bathroom. She sighed she could feel the depression she had chosen to hide crawling back at her, calling her name so that she would not ignore it. The empty black box she had gotten the day before had followed her back home. She opened it to make sure that nothing else besides the tissue paper remained. She flipped the box everything that once was within fell out scattered on her white tiled floor. Nothing except for a note caught her attention.

She bent over to pick it up and read it to herself. She shook her head in disappointment she could not believe she had missed the note when she first opened the box. If she hadn't she wouldn't have felt clueless when that girl Malfoy's cousin had told her that her enchantment would wear off soon.

The note read:

**To:** **Hermione Jane Granger**

This is a gift. Do not question it.

You do not know me, but I know you.

Enjoy it while it lasts.

The enchantment should wear off once we meet eye to eye.

Love your soon to be new best friend,

_**Vivian**_

She slapped her forehead she could not believe that it was the Vivian girl that had sent her the dress. She knew that she shouldn't have jumped into conclusions because of the colors that the wrapping represented. She felt shamed, but that was not the only reason. The scene of the kiss still troubled her weary mind. Perhaps that is the reason why she woke up without recalling a single moment in a nightmare.

She blinked and moved on from the gift deciding that that was all in the past of yesterday. Now she needed to move on and she needed to take care of her plans. Being in the bathroom she opened her shower water and waited for it to get hot she was not about to enjoy a cold shower a shower that might be her last in who knows how long.

She had promised both Ron and Harry that she would join them back at the Burrow after her plans today. She told them that she wanted to take care of a few chores, before she left with them to continue the search for the Horcruxes. She stepped into the shower allowing the water to hit against her bare skin. The hot water stung her skin as it dripped and slid on her, but that feeling soon disappeared as her body adapted to the water's temperature.

She then closed her eyes allowing the hot water to fall on her body for about ten minutes before she began doing anything else. Another ten minutes later she was out of her shower and towel dried so that she would not drip any water on her bathroom floor. She did not at all feel like using her magic she needed to save her energy.

She stepped back into her bedroom the clock on her nightstand read six fifty-five in big red bold numbers. She smiled slightly knowing that her daughter and her parents wouldn't wake up for another two or three good hours. She dressed quickly she did not want to waste anymore time like she had while she had showered for the day. Last thing she did was grab her purse before she walked out of her bedroom with her head held up high. Apparition would make things a lot quicker, but again she did not wish to waste her energy, so driving was her only option if she wished to get anywhere. She was also not about to tell a soul what she was about to do with the family she wanted to protect.

She walked into the house garage and slid inside the car her parents had given her for her birthday. She turned on the engine and it soon roared to life. She pressed the button on the control that controlled her home's garage door. She backed away slowly only to stop and close the garage door with the push of a button. She looked both ways before she backed up even more and drove off further north. She needed to reach the airport in urgency if she still wanted to have a good chance.

She continued driving until she felt she was only minutes away from the airport. She broke a few rules by driving a little over the limits, but it was not like anyone was going to stop her. No cars were around and she could always modify her catcher's memory. She didn't want to resort to that, but if she had too she would do so. She could not allow anyone or anything interfere with her plans.

A scene from last night though was succeeding in interrupting her plans.

X--x--X

On another note things were not going so well to a certain individual that had decided to break his boundaries the night before. Though he was locked away in the deepest depths of the castle's dungeon his moans and screams of pain could be heard in echoes. The echoes were modified so that the members within the castle grounds were not to be so disturbed by the heartbreaking echoes as some of the individuals called them.

One individual sitting in her room also known as a chamber to the others would flinch each time she heard his screams and moans. Some she enjoyed, but some she did not enjoy hearing at all. It was her fault he was getting the kind of punishment he was receiving, but he should have known better than to mess with the Dark Lord's and her prey. She closed her eyes, she wanted to see if she could see anything new, but nothing would come to her mind. She crossed her legs and directed her head in the direction to her door with her eyes still closed. She smiled.

"So how was it?" she asked curiously opening her bright blue eyes and looking into her cousin's emotionless silver eyes.

He turned away pretending to not know what she was talking about. She smiled. "Tell me cousin or I will have to penetrate your mind and memories my way," she warned him taking a stand no longer keeping her cool demeanor.

He stood quiet the all too familiar smirk playing on his lips. "It is best that you keep secret what I did with her. It is something that the both of us are deciding to keep in the past."

Vivian smirked while her eyes were playing their playful twinkle. "I want to kiss your lips cousin so I can taste her lips through yours," she said biting at her lower lip. Draco neared his cousin brushing his lips slightly against his cousin's lips teasing her all the while, but before she could have his lips he backed away. He was not about to touch lips with his close relative cousin.

"You're obsessed," he said. "Sickly obsessed with her. Just so you know she doesn't go that way."

She grabbed Draco's face and leaned her lips to his and stole a kiss. She was not going to let go the fact that her own cousin had teased her. She pushed him back and licked her lips. Draco was having a hard time to recover he could not believe that Vivian had just done that to him. He cleaned his lips with the back of his hand instantly he did not want to since it would erase her taste, but he did not want to keep Vivian's taste.

She continued licking her lips to savor the taste knowing full well that Hermione did not play that way. She herself did not play that way, but something about making out with what she could not have excited her whether the reason was wrong or good. She bit her lower lip making it look like she was pouting she was having a little trouble catching the taste, in this case tastes.

"Strawberry," she said. "Some peach too," she added. She placed her hands on her hips she was disappointed in her cousin he had gotten rid of her taste at least that is what she thought. "Why did you get rid of her taste? I know you've been kissing other girls." She punched him. "How could you? You're lips are not allowed to touch anyone else's lips, but her own well with the exception of mine," she shouted wanting to slap the hell out of him, but she had to hold her ground.

He stood up holding onto her hands since it was the only way he could calm her down and not have her hit him anymore. "Relax Vivian," he ordered her. "I have not kissed anyone else willingly besides her," he promised and Vivian began to calm herself down. "So that means that you haven't gotten rid of her taste?" she asked a little calmer and he only nodded.

Her eyes went wide and she fell to her knees still holding onto her cousin by his arms. He could see her eyes fogging he was glad that the two were alone or else he would be unable to explain what was happening to his cousin Vivian. She tried to speak, but it was not her voice that spoke it was a different one. He was frightened of this voice of hers. It was rare that she would use it. She had used it once when the two were children, but that was it and it still haunted him in his dreams even though it was years later. He shook her body to get her out of the trance state she was entering.

She made the gesture to write and Draco thinking quickly produced some parchment and a quill for her to write with. Her hand began writing and the writing was not at all hers. He backed away from his cousin's body. No one was to be near her when her visions possessed her.

A few more minutes passed with Vivian being in her seer state when she finally collapsed to the floor. Draco crawled up to her carefully in order to shake her awake. She began to open her eyes. She looked to be somewhat conscious he could tell when she would be fully conscious by the color of her eyes. He spoke to her while her eyes were a weary blue color. "Just relax you will soon be back," he told her, because he knew part of her was in her own world and part of her was in the world he was in.

Finally she stood half her body up by using her hands to keep her up. She moved her legs in an angle so that she could manage to sit down. She shook her head lightly her long white blonde hair becoming a mess. She pulled her hair back in a messy ponytail. She looked Draco in the eyes her eyes radiating a mixture of excitement and worry. "Draco the Dark Lord cannot find out," she said. She held his face. "Draco, why didn't you tell me that he was in you? Why didn't you tell me that she was in her?" she questioned him.

Draco pulled away he did not know what her cousin was talking about. He shook his head not understanding what she was saying. The life in her eyes disappeared and travelled elsewhere. She sniffed, "Never mind ignore what I just said," she said picking up the parchment in which she had written on. She turned her back to her cousin. "You best make preparations cousin. Prepare your chamber, soon you will have a guest joining you," she said and walked away.

Draco stood in his cousin's chamber wondering what had just happened. First she kissed him. Secondly she accused him of having kissed another girl. Thirdly she had entered her seer mode and saw whatever she had seen. Fourth she had ordered him to organize his chamber to welcome a guest. He crossed his arms rethinking everything, but the only thing that would flash was the image of him kissing her. The soft moan that she allowed to escape from her abused lips as he kissed her kept playing in his mind.

He walked out of his cousin's chamber in a daze. He did not greet back the greeters that greeted him. He kept his face neutral so that nobody was to question him.

X--x--X

She fixed herself as she walked the empty cold stone wall corridors. She could not believe that the closer she got to her Lord's chamber the temperature would fall. When she breathed in and out she could see her own breath, but it did not matter since soon she would have her wish. She rolled up her sleeve to reveal her own dark mark the one she had received in order that she could have anything she asked for. She didn't feel so bad since she was not the only half-blood working for the Dark Lord. She smirked brushing her fingers alongside her dark mark. Unlike the others she was able to summon her Lord that is why her dark mark looked different from the others. She smirked she was sure that nobody else wanted to share the disease she carried that slowly took away her life, but slowly regained it if she did the right thing.

"Ah Vivian," greeted his shrilly voice before she even entered his chamber. "What brings you here all of a sudden?"

She took out the parchment she had used to write everything she had seen since she knew she would forget soon about ever seeing it. "My Lord is it true that you are questioning about not kidnapping the Granger girl?" she asked before she could hand her parchment over to the Lord since he seemed very interested in it.

"What if I am?"

She smirked. "Do you wish to rule the world?"

"Yes."

"It is best that you do not ignore her then. She is the one you've been looking for."

"So you've had a vision?"

"Yes my Lord I had a vision. If you wish to be powerful it is best that you get her together with my cousin since he too is only a vessel. Imagine when the two have a child," she said. "Two of the most powerful mages, each with dormant powers at the moment can make a very powerful child. It is true that she has already had a child, but she does not have the two kinds she only has one. Do you not remember my Lord how the two keep disappearing through time? I think it is time that we allowed the two to finally reunite," she said softly.

"How do I know they will not turn the child conceived against me?"

She smirked in order to hide the fact that she was not expecting to be asked such question. "If her mind is changed to fight along your side my Lord there should be no need for the child to be against you."

"Vivian you always seem to be a step ahead of me. It what you speak is true your life should increase. If you do not speak the truth you should know what happens," he warned her.

She bowed. "Master I have told you many times that my alliance is only with you as long as I get what I ask for."

He looked at her with his snake eyes she was such a good puppet that he could not read her like the others. He still watched her intently moving his head to his side and allowing it to rest on his hand. "When do you want it done?"

She smiled showing off her pearly white teeth. "Tomorrow morning. I had a vision not long ago and I have written what they plan to do. It was a good thing that I kissed Noah's lips before the taste disappeared or else we would not have such a good advantage," she said lying. She had not kissed Noah's lips in order to see the future. She had to kiss her cousin's lips it was the only way she would get to see what she needed to see. She did kiss Noah, but not on the lips. "Also whomever you send to be under my control none of the Bretz can accompany me. For some reason they all have a great liking to her. I do not know if they like her for whom she is or if they like her for whom she holds. It is sickening the way that they worship her though."

He looked at her unable to tell if she was lying or not. He was positive though that she had had a vision since he too had felt it. He cursed the day he had allowed her to choose the kind of curse that they were going to share. "In that case pick your own men. I have no desire of being involved with this plan of yours. I do however suggest that you allow me to know how it goes. Is there anything else that you desire before I dismiss you?" he asked her knowing that that was not the best thing to do.

She grinned. "No need for you to stay on your toes my Lord. I have nothing else to ask, well except I ask of you to allow my cousin to be the only man to get near her. He is the only one that should lay a hand on her. Do of course give my cousin some restrictions since he shouldn't have her so soon. Force them into marriage if you have to," she said walking away she was not going to allow the Dark Lord to restrict her of her job.

She closed the doors behind her and moved forward she had things to take care off. Along the way she grabbed some of the most suitable men for the mission. "Well well if it isn't the half-blood prince," she mocked.

"Watch what you say young lady," he said in his stern voice. "You may have the Dark Lord playing your cards, but you will not for long. It is a pity when your aunt finds out what you do to the Dark Lord."

Vivian cocked her eyebrow she did not buy into his challenge. "Well professor it only proves who has the upper hand. I am sure Bellatrix will be made to deal with it. Now if you'll excuse me professor I have things to take care off so do not worry when you find your storage somewhat empty of ingredients," she said before she walked away from the scene that she had created.

She cheered up once she had found her cousin; she could not believe that he was in a trance. She grabbed him by the arm and spun him around so that the two could walk together in the same direction she was heading in. "Walk with me Draco I have many things to tell you," she said pushing herself closer to him.

He rolled his eyes he could not believe he was yet again involved in one of her schemes. "Draco I need to borrow you for a long time and I mean a long long time. So if you have plans they have been terminated until further notice. Now be a doll and call your Zabini friend over I need him as well. And no I do not need a snogging session at the moment so push that thought aside. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Tomorrow she will be ours. I mean she will be yours Draco," she corrected herself.

"So you convinced him to kidnap her after all. Vivian whatever I have to do with your plans I do not need to be involved. I have my own path to follow," he said coldly.

"You have a shared path to follow cousin," she corrected him just as coldly. "Do not think that you will get away, because she is not going to get away either and that's a promise cousin," she said with furious glowing eyes.

Draco stepped back down he was not about to suffer the pain his cousin would produce just for him. "What's the plan?"

Vivian's furious glowing eyes cooled down and she cheered up hugging her cousin even tighter, but happier this time.

X--x--X

"Next person in line please," called out a young woman who looked to hate her job but was glad that it kept her alive.

She walked up to the window before anyone else could beat her to the window. "How may I help you Ms. Granger?" asked the lady studying the papers that Hermione had given her. "I'd like to purchase three one way tickets to anywhere in Australia. If the flight leaves today the better," she said looking at the lady in the eyes.

The lady began to scan her computer for any opened flights, but found none. "I'm sorry, but none are available at the moment," she said. Hermione looked her in the eyes again to capture her. "Find me three tickets," she whispered in a deadly tone. The lady gulped and took out three tickets destined to Australia. "Here you are Ms. Granger," she said. Hermione nodded and paid for the tickets. She placed one ticket in each passport that she had modified with the images of her family, but they had different names.

She walked out of the airport making sure that no one was following her. She got in her car and drove to the nearest mall. She spent an hour shopping and selling valuables. She planned on leaving her family a good amount of money before she did what she needed to do.

She arrived home and everyone still slept she liked it that way. She walked up to each of her members saying a final goodbye. The goodbye that hurt her, the most was the one meant for Lunette. It had not been long ago since she had gotten close to her daughter that she now found herself saying goodbye to her. She kissed the forehead of each member before the spell would take effect. She had also fed them a pill she had made with her own potion that would allow them to remain looking different. She was using old magic nothing could harm her family for as long as she lived.

She walked out of her daughter's room crying her eyes out. She took each image that had her in it down. Their memories would already be modified once they woke up. She looked around her home seeing if she had forgotten anything. And she was forgetting nothing. She went to the living room her wand wrapped around her hand. With the flick of her wand she prepared the suitcases for each one in her family. She placed the tickets that she had bought on the dining table where they would think they had left them. Wiping a few more tears away she disapparated back to the Burrow.

Ginny was the first one to meet the weeping and distraught Hermione.

Hermione ran to her friend and hugged her tightly. She was not planning to speak of what she had done with her family. "Ginny," she cried. "Why is there nothing good about goodbye?" she asked now unable to control herself and the tears she held inside coming at full force.

Ginny did not understand Hermione she felt helpless that the only thing she could do was hug her tight. She wanted to ask Hermione what was going on, but found herself unable to do so. She felt helpless again.

"Why is there nothing good about goodbye?" asked Hermione once again. She asked many times when she would receive no answer from Ginny.

Ginny felt helpless. "I don't know Hermione," she said. "But I think I understand you," she whispered.

Ginny decided that it would be best that she take Hermione up to her bedroom. She did not want to risk having her brother and Harry come in and see how distraught Hermione was.

"There's nothing good about goodbye," she repeated. She shook her head she did not want to linger in that state of mind. "Ginny," she said at last. "Promise you won't say anything to Harry and Ron about me breaking down all of a sudden," she continued making herself sit. Ginny nodded. "I promise, but you have to promise not to break down like that. At least not in front of me since I can be such a wreck as well." Hermione nodded crossing her pinky finger with Ginny's.

Hermione sniffed and walked up to the window found in the room. She looked through it and in the distance she could see both Harry and Ron running around with their brooms at hand. She smiled softly, but the smile was also grim.

_Goodbye mum, dad, and Lunette. Until we meet again in the future._


	7. Chapter 7: Kidnapped by the enemy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter that all belongs to J.K. Rowling herself. The only things I do own is the plot and as well as the characters that I bring into the plot.

**Warning:** This story has spoilers from the sixth book but later on it moves away from them and I will not use the seventh book at all maybe just a little I dunno yet since I am rewriting this story again from its original versions.

Also I go by the books so there you go if something seems off. Rarely will I use references from the movies. Believe me the movies are great, but they do not go at all with the books especially the last one Order of the Phoenix they left so many things out.

Anyways this story is rated '**M**' for later scenes right now not so much not until way later maybe even sooner I dunno yet.

Enjoy the revision of chapter seven.

**News: **Yes I know this is a little late, because I did not put it up last week. Anyways I apologize, but I have just finished this chapter. It was very difficult since in the original story I do not introduce the character Vivian until later chapters. Anyways I will not speak more for I may just ruin with I am going with. I will try to put up another chapter before Sunday maybe even later today if I come across some really good ideas. I need to reread my previous versions of this story.

Yeah I think that is it, sorry for the wait again still thank to all the readers out there. Enjoy!

One more thing before I forget I am calling it part one because later on I will have another chapter with the same name except very different from this chapter and the phrase will also have a different meaning. Okay I think I am simply being confusing now so maybe just ignore this part he he. Sorry. Just do your thing which is reading. I'm happy as long as I have readers.

Again enjoy!

Chapter Seven: Kidnapped by the Enemy (Part One)

Before the night was there she had stayed quiet, she talked to no one after she had expressed herself with Ginny. Throughout the remainder of the day she did not find herself fit to do anything except to eat especially during lunch and dinner. She would smile shyly at the right moments she would do anything except she would not speak. She did anything as long as it didn't get her questioned. Still she preferred to appear as though she was in a full out daze. _So be it_, she thought as she organized some things for the trip she would join both Harry and Ron. _All will soon come to pass_, added her thoughts when she could not think of anything else. She knew that every little thing moved on; forwards or backwards it did not matter as long as she no longer had to deal with it. The same thoughts came and went throughout the day until she finally fell soundly asleep.

X--X--X

The night was still young to some and soon it would not be as young, but still it did not at all matter to her. Though if anyone was to see they would think that she was about to lead a rebellion. A small smirk played on her thin lips as she bit her lower lip from the inside of her mouth. Two other hooded figures stood at her side while three more hooded figures protected her from her blind spot. She looked side to side every now in then until one last look made her playful smirk disappear. She put up her hands to signal the sign to stop.

Many emotions followed, but the most recognized was that she felt enraged she could not believe that the owners of the home they were about infiltrate had been clever enough. If she and her followers would have taken a few more steps forward she and her hooded followers would have perished one by one in a way she dared not explain nor think. Her once clear blue-green eyes flared into a forest green flames; nobody that was near her or next to her wanted to stay so close to her now. As they could see she was in her dangerous state or at least she was entering that dangerous state. Still only one person stood beside her knowing that he was her one and only possible support. He was always there for her even when he wasn't supposed to be there because he was not allowed. Not even Hogwarts and its headmaster could stop him when she needed him most for support.

He slowly walked up to her and put his gloved hands on her shoulders. He leaned towards her ear to whisper reassuring and calming words to her. He not once removed his hood as he tried to calm her down his gestures would be enough for her to know who he was. She nodded her head curtly to let him know that she was calm, she turned her head slightly so that she could show him that her eyes were no longer that dangerous forest green color, but a softer and calmer green grass color. "I can handle myself," she finally managed to say in a calm whisper as she shook her shoulders so that he would release his grip from her shoulders. "Get them away from here. Once I have given the signal you will only have up to ten minutes maybe even less if one of them mess up. Blaise and you will swarm in and swap her with the dummy that is your only objective, understand?" she asked in a voice that was much of her own as she positioned her wand at the ready. He nodded and signaled the signal they had gone over in the meeting that Vivian had held hours earlier. Everyone did as told they did not want to make a flaw in Vivian's seemingly flawless plan.

Once they were all far away enough from Vivian her eyes returned to their dangerous forest green color and with a small flick of her wand she dispelled any charm and spell around the Burrow so that nothing could stop her plans. She remained at bay by putting up her own silencing charm in case her hooded followers decided to mess around even if she had forbidden them to do so. She stopped she dared not step any closer to the Burrow she had to stay away a good distance, because if she did it would mean the end of her hard work, planning, and practicing for her time limit as well as it would put those that had entered in danger. She placed her hood over her head to create a shadow for her eyes so that she could hide her eyes from the three that had stayed behind while the other two that had left moving like shadows. She turned around to look at her cousin, Zabini, and Snape. Her eyes traveled to her cousin's eyes so that she could read him while she could by using her gift. "Time is wasting Draco you and Blaise should have left as soon as my shield had been set," she scolded. "I promise I will be just fine. Just take off," she said turning her back at Draco. Draco only nodded curtly and took off with Blaise at his side.

She turned back around to look at the very impatient Serverus Snape. "Are you sure those two will be able to handle the Granger girl when she wakes up?" he asked Vivian removing his own hood to reveal his messy black and greasy locks of hair handing her a small vile filled with a fuchsia colored potion that still emitted a light glow at the very bottom.

She aggressively took the vile of potion from his hand and quickly unclasped it so that she could drink the contents inside the small vile. She gulped down the potion as though she depended on the potion in order to continue living. "Curse this half-life that I share with Tom," she cursed once she had finished gulping down the contents within the vile. Snape's undivided attention had not changed at all he did feel remorse that he did not get any kind of answer from her when he had expected it. He made to not show that he was feeling remorse he did not move but he did put his hand back to his side once it was free of the vile. Vivian of course noticed the remorse he had wished to hide. She could sense all sorts of things since she was in her state. The state that allowed her to use her mage powers, but since she had only half a life she could not count on her mage powers so much. "Do not think that I am ignoring you Serverus. It is simply and surely that my life now depends on your potion, which I hope you have brewed enough off since soon you will be sent to your next mission just as the new school year begins," she explained not looking at him for his reactions since she already knew what will happen. "One thing I can tell you Serverus is that I do not trust that they will be able to handle her when she awakes," she added shortly.

"Then why would you send them to such misery business?" he asked making sure he did not reflect any signs of curiosity, which she still picked up.

Her long gone smirk returned to her thin lips. "Well she cannot be that much of trouble if she does not have her wand on her," she said as she pulled out the wand that belonged to Hermione Jane Granger. She touched the wand studying it almost wanting to snap it in half. Her eyes traveled back at Serverus Snape. "Do not ask how I got it for some secrets are meant to be kept secret," she said quieting him down before any sound could leave his slightly parted lips.

"Now on a more serious note before we left the fortress you did give Draco the potion that he is to force feed Hermione. Right?" she asked curiously.

"I assure you Vivian that I...," he stopped mid-sentence as he felt around his cloak pockets. Slowly he pulled out the vile that he had not given to Draco.

Vivian's eyes widened. "Serverus," she nearly yelled, but stopped herself she did not want others to know that they were there.

X--X--X

If a spell had not been placed on the place the two young Slytherins would be in so much trouble. "Blaise now is not the time to be clumsy and squirm like some disgusted little girl," whispered harshly a very annoyed Draco Malfoy. "Sorry Draco," apologized a very squirmy Blaise. "It's just that I don't like carrying this bloody dummy," complained Blaise. "Relax, you'll be more disgusted when you have to carry out the real one," said Draco creeping up the stairs as Blaise slowly followed behind not expressing his true thoughts. He did not want to be the one to carry a filthy mudblood.

The two boys continued creeping up the stairs checking behind each door that they passed. Until finally they reached the right door they just could not believe that they had wasted so much time going in circles. It had taken the boys a third look before they were sure they were in the room she was to stay in. Blaise quickly swapped the sleeping body of Hermione's with the dummy that he had to carry and did not weigh as much as the real body when he had found the right bed. The two boys left the bedroom quickly before their time could run out even faster now that they had her. They moved as fast as they could only hiding in every shadow that favored them they too moved as shadows once they had stepped outside the house. Blaise had Hermione on his back all was well until she began to stir in her sleep. He always thought that she would be a deep sleeper, but now he was proved wrong.

"Shit," he said almost dropping her when he felt her slid of him just slightly. Personally he would have enjoyed dropping her, but he was forbidden. He was not to drop her or Vivian would know and she would personally punish him and he did not want to go through her punishments yet again. "Draco let's set her down and feed her that potion that Professor Snape gave you?" he said trying to position her correctly on his back while his eyes scanned for a place to set her down on. The fact that her chest was on his back did not allow for clear thought and now his thoughts were changing and it was not at all helping him. At that point it did not matter to him that she was a mudblood because a woman was a woman especially if it did things to his body. He shook his head lightly so that he could shake off the bad thoughts.

Draco stopped in his tracks making Blaise do the same shortly when he noticed that Draco was no longer at his side."What potion?" he asked. He shook his head. "I never got a potion from Snape," he confessed feeling flustered all of a sudden.

"Shit," said Blaise again, but a little louder. He had forgotten that he was carrying her sleeping body that he dropped her. He yelped like a little girl when he realized that her body was about to hit the ground. Lucky for him Draco's Quidditch reflexes kicked in and he caught half of her and then settled her on the ground. She stirred a little even opened her eyes wearily not paying attention to details thinking that she was only dreaming. After a few more seconds her eyes closed once again and her body rolled to her side she used her arms as a pillow and the boys felt lucky because they knew that she was still asleep. The two boys sighed in relief when she showed no other signs of being awake any time soon.

"Why can't we do apparition again?" Blaise asked picking her body up once more and placing her body on Draco's since he did not want to risk dropping her again.

Draco glared at Blaise for placing her on his back especially now that he did not find himself fit to carry her or even touch her. "Because if we do apparition now we will be detected and we cannot risk being detected yet. Not until Vivian says it is okay," he said trying hard to recall his cousin's exact words.

He stopped walking once again to get a better grip of her sleeping body. He smirked he knew that the real fun would not begin until she began to put up a fight that is if she could manage to put up a fight. Still that would not happen unless she woke up more fun if she woke up frightened. In time he knew she would wake up, but not yet not until the spell his cousin had set up was to wear off. He tried to make her body feel light against his back when he startled himself the way that Blaise had. Her body began to stir again making herself more comfortable on his back her chest brushing up against his back. He feared he wanted to feel texture besides her shirt against his back and he didn't.

"Blaise," said Draco trying to get his attention since he was ahead of him. "Carry her. It's now your turn," he said after he could come up with some excuse even if it was poor for an excuse.

From afar Blaise took a few more steps back waving his hand in front of him. "Oh no. I noticed that you noticed about her little situation. The point is I do not want to keep her who knows what I might do to her and if I do something trust me she will wake up," he said bluntly and pointing to his head when he needed to so that he could let Draco know that things were running through his mind.

Draco growled under his own breath he did not want her body positioned the way it was against him he could easily think of other ways to have her body against his. He was already having trouble concentrating on the mission and now that he had her it was even more irritating. He turned his head slightly to make sure that she was still sleeping. It irritated him as he studied everything about her down to even her breathing pattern. Her chest would push off his back slightly whenever she breathed in and when she breathed out her chest would fall back on his back fully. His ears perked up each time she heard her mumbling some slurred words. He began to even wonder what she was dreaming about.

His attention was then stolen when Blaise asked him a question. "Do you think that she is still waiting?" he asked Draco.

Blaise did Draco a favor and took Hermione's body and carried her as though she was a sleeping child. Lucky for the two boys she did not weigh so much nor was she so tall. Blaise did his best to position her correctly he did not want Draco to feel teased anymore.

Draco wiped his hands together glad that she was off his back and he could keep a little more focus. His famous smirk returned to his pale face. "Of course, we still have three minutes to make it over this hill. Once we get there the fun will begin and we will be able to give her the potion that Snape failed to give me. Now let's hurry," he said enthusiastic now that the real fun was about to begin.

The smirk never left his lips he couldn't wait until they reached the top of the hill. His eyes widened no one was there. He took out his wand and casted a silent lumos the smirk that he thought had disappeared returned. Before him and Blaise laid many bodies his eyes traveled to the person that could mirror him in just about everything except the fact that he was a boy and she was a girl. Her smirk mirrored his, but her eyes displayed much disappointment. Her smirk slowly faded into a frown. She slowly removed her hood the eyes he had thought were gone were still there so his smirk too had gone. He pointed his wand down and allowed the lumos to disappear her eyes were enough light. "When do you plan to make those eyes go away?" he asked her no concern in his voice because of present company. He was not about to expose his soft side that was only for family. Surely he could call his comrades family, but they were not yet close enough to be his family. She laughed she wanted to get it out of her system he hated looking at her she looked mad like she and Bellatrix were mirrored images except for the obvious differences. "You fool," she laughed. "You and your friend took a minute longer and now I cannot leave this state unless I lose in a duel," she shouted while flickering her wand and sending an offensive spell towards Draco. Draco dodged the spell on time. "Our fault, don't you think then that you should have sent someone else after her then?" he asked her beginning to play her own game.

"Enough," shouted Blaise. "We have a dormant girl that is about to wake up and I am positive that we will suffer much greater consequences if the potion is not fed to her now," said Blaise sternly as he pointed to a Hermione that looked like she would wake at any moment with the entire ruckus. She tossed and turned in the bed that Blaise had transfigured just for her. Her hands and legs were shackled to the bed realizing the little movement that she had made her open her eyes little by little. "The potion Professor Snape," cried Blaise waiting to receive the vile of potion that was to put Hermione's mage powers back to sleep.

The shackles began to rattle even more now cutting both Draco and Vivian off guard that they could not duel anymore. He put his wand away and took the potion from Snape and ran to her restless body. Her eyes looked at his, but before she had the chance to question what was going on all around her he fed her the potion that Snape had brewed especially for her. She refused to swallow the potion down but knowing her body so well he managed to make her drink the whole vile of potion. She coughed since she was not given the chance to breathe properly the shackles around her hands had disappeared so she was able to put her hand to her chest. Her breathing was not normal she felt somewhat weak and drowsy. Her eyes traveled all around her questioning everything that she was seeing. "What's going on?" she coughed not so violently anymore. "Why am I not at the Burrow?"

Draco backed away sensing his cousin nearing him. All six Death Eaters placed their hoods back on circling Hermione. The bed she was on long gone as well as the shackles she could only move her head for so long that she began to feel dizzy. "Show us your power before it goes back to sleep for another ten years," begged Vivian pointing her wand at Hermione.

"No," she gasped. She searched her pockets and she did not have her wand on her.

_Where is my wand?_

Vivian smirked even if it could not be seen so well from under her hood. "Looking for this?" she asked her taking out the wand that belonged to Hermione. "Say goodbye to it," she laughed snapping it half.

Hermione's eyes widened she rouse to her feet and went to attack Vivian when the arms of an unknown hooded figure wrapped his arms around her small waist. She bit and scratched until she was free to go, she was so angry she could not control herself. She felt hot tears slide down her face and those that looked at her, her chocolate brown eyes had long gone they were now an amber red color. Hermione had never experienced such emotions especially now that her heart ached so much for having said goodbye to her family. Now her wand was gone she would have to get another one if she wanted to cast magic. Her holder would not allow her to go no matter how many times she bit him. She finally gave up and stopped struggling. She pointed her finger at Vivian or at least tried to she was confused. The Death Eaters had changed positions once again. "You will all pay," she said biting her holder one last time until he finally let go. "She's dangerous," he said. "Permission to leave," he begged. "I do not wish to be infected," he added. One of the hooded figures nodded curtly and the Death Eater took his leave. "Poor poor puppet I cannot believe you sent one of my men home."

Hermione's ears perked up and she looked around to see where the voice had come from. Again they switched places making it impossible for her to find the girl that had snapped her wand in half. Another minute passed with the taunting until she finally began to feel powerless. She put her hands to her ears to make all the ringing in her head stop.

Vivian smirked and frowned at the same time. "Ah it looks like we won't get to see your fire mage power for another ten years. Hopefully you won't be dead by then," mocked Vivian removing her hood. She walked up to Hermione and stood her up. Vivian pointed at the figure that belonged to Serverus Snape. "You may go. We're going to have fun before we bring her back to the base," she said smirking. Serverus Snape nodded not wanting to reveal himself to his former student. Soon he disapparated she did not understand what was going on. She wanted to ask so many questions, but knew she could not even if she refused the help she would still be forced to get it. Vivian caressed Hermione's hair. "Now now love my men here have so much pent up energy in them. The only reason they are here is because I can trust them not to go so far with you well except one or two they may want to go far," she said. "You will have five minutes to get away perhaps even less," said Vivian. She leaned closer towards Hermione close enough to be to her ear and whispered softly, "Go."

Hermione did as she was told she ran and ran as fast as she could along the process she almost tripped. She did not want to turn around and see if she was still being followed. She began feeling as though she was running out of breath that she had to stop shortly to catch it.

_Am I really this out of shape? Or is it that my body is still tired for not having gotten enough sleep?_

She did not have her wristwatch on her so she could not tell if five minutes had passed yet just yet even though to her it felt as though the five minutes were already up. She continued running she had trouble going up some hills, but it did not matter. Though it was dark she could see a forest from a far. She continued running, but stopped when she felt a tingling sensation at her side. She stopped running to examine her side she felt a long stick since she could not see she walked to a clearing and she recognized the object. A small smile formed on her lips she had a wand now and it was very familiar it was her own.

_So she used a decoy. I don't know what it is that drives her crazy about mage powers, but my guess is that she herself is a mage_, she thought as she studied her wand. She felt so stupid how could she not have noticed that it was a decoy wand from the beginning. Wands spark when they are broken or damaged and the wand that was snapped in half did not at all spark. She shook her head and moved forward the only direction she could take.

Her ears perked slightly she could hear movements amongst the trees and for the first time she noticed her own fear wash over her. Her heart began racing even faster than when she was running when she was told to run. She shook her head she could hear many trying to make her obey, but she would not give in. She decided to send a silencing charm throughout the forest so that no one could hear her footsteps as she run through the trees. She ran for her dear life like she would have never imagined that she would. She looked all around her when she felt that she was safe so that she could catch her breath. Feeling no signs of danger she walked close to the edge of the forest where she could clearly see the Burrow. She gasped from a far she could see both Harry and Ron walking out of the Burrow with her. "What have they done? Their only walking into a trap," she said. She had the urge to yell at both Harry and Ron, but she felt so stupid now even if she yelled the two wouldn't be able to hear her because of the spell she had placed. If she gave that spell up she would easily be captured something she did not want to allow them to do. She wondered if she had fallen for their trap or if she had only added to their plan.

She looked around to make her choice she was the only one there so she flicked her wand to dispel her silencing charm. She began collecting her breath so she could yell at both Harry and Ron so that they would not fall for the fake Hermione. She was now ready to yell, but her yell did not at all go so far. She went for a second yell. "Harry Ron," she attempted to yell. "Please don't fall for her," she said walking towards the edge.

Arms wrapped around her body before she took another step closer to the edge. She nearly yelled when one hand stopped right at her mouth. "You don't want to go and give yourself away now do you?"

She was frozen she could not do anything he had gotten in her head and she hated it, she wondered why her friends mattered more than her own life. "Let go of me," she said.

She shuttered she had not realized all the bruises and cuts she had received while she tried to run away from the lot. He never did let her go instead he tightened his grip around her making her feel very uncomfortable she on the other hand felt as though she was suffocating and running out of time her cuts and bruises playing tricks on her. "Shh shh," he said trying to calm her down. "You will be a good pet. The two of us will stay here until the rest arrive," he said as he traced one of her bruises with his cold finger. She flinched at his touch the bruises did not hurt so much yet, but his cold finger against her bruise made the pain painful.

His eyes averted when he sensed another presence. "I thought you said you were going to allow us to have our fun once we caught her cousin," he said while tightening his grip even more if possible around Hermione's body only creating even more bruises.

Vivian smirked. "It was the only way I could get you to get close to her," said Vivian walking up to her cousin who only seemed to go on the defensive. "Now now hand her over before you crush her ribs. She may not look it, but she's been wounded enough as is," she explained.

Draco's eyes flared in an icy blue color. "Don't make me go there," he warned.

Vivian closed and opened her eyes again in an instant she had her dangerous look back. "No Draco," she laughed. "Do not make **me** go there," she said pointing her wand at him. If someone was to have the power it would be her and not Draco.

Hermione looked around confused she did not know who to trust, but the embrace that Draco had on her did not allow her to move much. She felt as though her bruises were getting bruises. She still struggled since it was what her mind was telling her to do. She would rather struggle than allow her struggling mind ask many questions that would go unanswered.

_Why are__ the two Malfoy__s__ after me?_

"Hand her over Draco," said Vivian tightening her grip around her wand to a point that it would almost surely break apart.

Draco shook his head violently his icy blue eyes sending daggers at Vivian. "Never," he hissed.

Vivian rolled her eyes she was not about to play that kind of game with Draco. "Hand her over before you damage her. The Lord will be very displeased if she is harmed any further. You are not yourself Draco, do not allow his affections for the one you hold in your arms overtake you. It is not like you," she said trying to reason with Draco.

She even put her wand away thinking it would be best since it would show Draco that she was there to help him. "Draco I call you Draco because that is who you are. You are not him," she said pushing his buttons when he did not enter reason.

Hermione felt even more confused she did not understand what the two were going on about. She relaxed a little when his grip around her lessened. She could breathe again, but the air that began to pick up around the three made her opened cuts sting. She fell to her knees Draco had freaked by her pained scream. Vivian took the initiative to punch him and knock him out of his dangerous state. He stumbled a little almost falling over the edge, but Vivian had caught him and pulled him in she then dropped him on the ground besides Hermione's body.

Vivian kneeled beside Hermione and looked her in the eyes. Blue-green eyes meeting with chocolate brown eyes for the first time. "I'm sorry Hermione, but order from the Dark Lord you must come with us he waits for your presence. I will assure you that your new living style will not be any luxury, but with my persistence I will try to make living a little good."

Hermione tried to fight back the tears, but they still came gushing out in hot streams after stream. "NO! No, no," she cried. "Please don't take me. I know you can stop this," she begged frantically. "He shouldn't be near me," she pointed at Draco's body which was now beginning to recover.

Vivian caressed Hermione's face carefully trying to avoid the scratches that tree branches did. "It is okay when we get there I will put him in place. Now say goodnight," said Vivian.

Hermione's eyes expressed confusion and Vivian could clearly see it. "Goodnight?" Hermione questioned looking at Vivian who only nodded.

Soon Hermione felt warmth making her eyes close little by little until at one point they no longer opened.

Vivian stood back up looking at Draco like she could not believe that it was still him. She pulled out a vile from her pocket and stared at it for a while until she looked back at Draco who looked confused. She walked up to him and he simply stood in his spot. "Say goodnight Draco," she whispered in his ear.

"Good-," he began when all of a sudden Vivian made him drink the contents within the vile.

His eyes opened and closed he was beginning to feel weary and drowsy. He began to lose himself in his senses until he could no longer sense or recognize.

"It was the only way Draco to make sure that he did not wake up again not at least for another ten years. Tom of course will not know about this plan of mine," she said dragging his body closer to Hermione's now sleeping body.

"You can come out now, partner," she said looking in the direction filled with shadows where she had told him to hide.

He walked out of the shadows removing his hood looking at her intently licking his lips seductively. His gestures made her smirk as she took licked her lips. She hopped closer to him putting her hands around his neck. He brought his head closer to hers leaning for a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8: Slave for the Capturer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter that all belongs to J.K. Rowling herself. The only things I do own is the plot and as well as the characters that I bring into the plot.

**Warning:** This story has spoilers from the sixth book but later on it moves away from them and I will not use the seventh book at all maybe just a little I dunno yet since I am rewriting this story again from its original versions.

In addition, I go by the books so there you go if something seems off. Rarely will I use references from the movies. Believe me the movies are great, but they do not go at all with the books especially the last one Order of the Phoenix they left so many things out.

Anyways this story is rated '**M**' for later scenes right now not so much not until much later maybe even sooner I dunno yet. I dunno I might consider rating this story '**A**' instead just to be safe. Still considering it.

Anyways enjoy the revision of chapter eight.

**News: **Yes, I know it is not Sunday nor is it yesterday, but it is out today. This chapter is out today, because my job sent me home early since there were hardly any customers being a Thursday I would have expected loads of customers.

Anyways that is all for new right now I am not sure when I will be able to put out the next chapter, but rest assured that I will be working on it today and the days that follow.

So yeah, enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Slave for the Capturer

All around it felt cold not a single drop of warmth would spill from the bricks or its brick walls. Both the lanterns and the torches are fed by light by anyone willing to produce flames of any imaginable color, but not even the lighted fire contained in each lantern or torch was allowed to produce any kind of warmth. The lighting brought to life was only there to light the paths not give any warmth to any living body so it was as though everyone was dead except for a couple of souls that seek that warmth every day.

Its current location right in the middle of a forest layered in grand trees that had yet not been cut down by humankind. Of course, any wondering soul that was to trespass would soon forget what they were doing and simply walk away in a lost daze. All of this was possible with the help of wizards and witches that were masters of such wondrous art. Casting a barrier to simply hide the location and keep curious souls away was and is the objective. Even those curious enough with the ability to see such gifts casted by others were to be fooled if they did not follow the Dark Lord and his initial ways.

Her eyes looked at the canvas that is supposed to be the window of the room in which she stood solely in. A week had already passed while he and she still showed no signs of waking up. She had had her fun when he arrived, but now that it had been a week and the two did not wake up, she worried. Voldemort's plans were beginning to crumble and she was beginning to get the end of all his pent up anger. Lucky for her she knew how to conceal her bruises, because if the first thing he laid his eyes on were her bruises he would burst out in anger and she could not have that at all.

Her arms were placed around her waist she could only hug herself she did not allow anyone anymore to touch her not even _him_, the one person that still lingered in her mind. She was of age now in this day and her wish was for the two to come around and for her to obey his commands. To make sure that nothing was to come and harm the two sleeping bodies she had locked herself with the bodies in a secret room, a secret room in which she had created and once the bodies were to wake by then four souls in total would know of its existence.

She sighed walking away from the window to look at the bodies a small smile playing itself on her thin lips. She wanted to jump for joy, but could not because of her current condition. The smile only seemed to get bigger as the color grew brighter on their skin. She crawled on top of the bed where the bodies were resting. She clapped lightly glad that she had put them in the position she had pictured each other's warmth is what was keeping the two alive survival would not be a question in such cold place if the two were awake. She was not going to allow the two to be suffocated by the cold air that the castle produced.

She sighed dreamily the two looked so adorable through her eyes the way the two were hugging each other oh so romantically and lovingly. It looked almost picture perfect it would be a picture perfect if the two were fixed and not bruised the way they were. If she had to pick from the two who looked badly injured she would have to pick the girl she had done a lot of running after all. She ran fast from what she could remember. She would only run not paying attention to what would hit her body or even brush against her body. She even ran through some rocks making the two huge bruises on each of her thighs. She was glad that at least her cuts had healed to nice looking soft scars, which would disappear with a little more time if given the time.

Her eyes moved elsewhere though she was given the potion first Vivian desired for her cousin Draco to wake up first. Vivian did not want Hermione to see Draco in his current state so Vivian began to stroke his hair moving to the shape of his face. Her hands were cold so she was sure that she would wake him up soon. Soon was not even hours when he began to stir at the touch of her cold hands. She kept at it until he began to open his eyes revealing his gray pools that are his eyes. She smiled down at him and he looked at her back in confusion.

_So he is confused just like I had expected_, she thought.

He felt so tired he could not move just yet. His eyes were the first thing he was able to control he could not wait until he could talk and talk to his cousin; he wanted questions to be answered. He twitched his fingers lightly until he was able to grip what lay below his fingers. His eyes widened, but then his eyes glared at Vivian who only smirked down at her cousin triumphantly. He was anxious he wanted to scream at her, but he had to admit to himself that he was glad that she had done what she had done.

Next Vivian found herself blinking away the tears that she had not noticed that had formed she leaned her head towards her cousins forehead and planted a soft but trembling kiss on his forehead. She sniffed wiping away at her loose tears. She still stroked what she could of his face to reassure him that all was well for the time being. So that he had no need to worry about her, she was in pain but she would not admit it to herself.

"It's okay," she cried softly using her free hand to wipe at her tears. "I know that you feel hopeless, but let time do its toll. You have been asleep for a week after all perhaps even a little longer," she sniffed.

"I think you and her would have woken up a lot sooner if this place was filled with warmth still _he_ did not want to grant me such wish. The beating has ceased before judgment, but if someone is to blame it is _him_ he did not want to follow my words," she said leaving her hand on top of his forehead.

He croaked a little even though he was told not to push himself he was not about to listen to such order. He was used to having his way and he was not about to have it where he was going to-_just __listen_. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply letting his breath go slowly. He gulped lightly to get any saliva that he still had to travel around the insides of his mouth. He hated the dried feeling in his mouth and the little saliva he had would bring back the moisture without the need to be fed any water.

He licked his lips next to regain full function. "Why?" he finally managed to ask though his question was still a little croaked.

"Why what?" she asked him putting her forehead to his.

"Why did you trick me into drinking the vile?" he asked her with some difficulties.

"You were getting out of hand," she paused trying to get her breath. "I could not allow you to hurt her. If I had not knocked you out for a brief moment, you would have been the one responsible for her death. Besides, he is still awake within you I just made sure that he had no control. Once Helena is to wake up within Hermione and his powers were not to put to sleep, Helena would be frightened of him. I could not have that if the two are to finally reunite," she said clasping her hand with Draco's mobile hand. She squeezed her hand with his for some needed reassurance.

"Still you must not speak of Helena to her it seems that Helena is taking longer to wake up," said Vivian confused. "I am positive that you are younger than she is, but that does not make any sense," she said sitting on her knees while whishing she had not.

She leaned back on the headboard of the bed crossing her legs. "From what I can remember one of the prophecies tells of two people that were to share a name. Of course the younger one was to die soon after so that the older one could take his place in due time," she said in a trance ignoring that Draco was still there in her presence and not taking her words lightly.

Draco cringed at her words he did not want to remember the loss of his younger brother. His parents had spoiled him so much after his loss since he was looking forward to being the older brother, but he did not know that the two shared his name. He always thought that a name could never be taken away, but he now understood what went on.

Vivian finally paid attention to Draco she had hit a nerve without realizing it she lowered her head in shame she never liked being the cause of Draco's pain instead she loved making him happy. She shook her head scolding herself for jumping to conclusions so soon.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head slightly. "No need to be. You cannot ask forgiveness for being who you are," he said.

He smiled softly at Vivian. "It is who you are it is in your nature to make many conclusions. That is what we love about you; at least I know I do."

She smiled and kissed him on the forehead once more.

"Thank you I love you too cousin."

Her eyes averted towards Hermione's resting body, she frowned she did not want her to wake up just yet.

She pushed Draco around to get him to stand up he looked at her confused not understanding why she was making him move all of a sudden, but still did what she wanted him to do.

"She will wake soon and I must make her look like the night she was captured. You must be a little patient and you will have her for her. Her eighteenth birthday will not be soon at least not for a couple weeks maybe even a month still. Right now I am not in a seer mood so I cannot see what I need to see," she confessed to her cousin accidently.

She made him mad he could not believe she was not in a seer mood. He did not care what she was telling him. He needed to know why she was not in her seer mood.

"Vivian what did you do? Who did you do it with?"

"I cannot answer, just be patient."

"I do not play that game well and you know it."

"Just leave and do your everyday activities," she said pushing him out the nearest door, she could summon with the little magic she still had and the little magic she was still able to control.

Instinctively she put one hand on her stomach and the other on her forehead. Her eyes travelled to Hermione's waking body. First, it was her eyes and the soft moans of pain escaping from her lips. Vivian blinked she was having one of her moments she tried to keep herself together.

Vivian limped slightly towards Hermione causing herself pain before even looking directly at Hermione in the eyes.

She smiled softly making Hermione sit up on the bed she was laying on top off. She quickly laid back down noticing that the sudden movement caused her a sudden evil and painful headache.

"Well now I do not have the need to scold you since your headache is doing that on its own," explained Vivian trying to make her comfortable.

Hermione moaned in pain, she did not think that her body would feel so numb after a one night's rest, but by looking at some of her cuts; it did not look as though she had slept for only one night. Her eyes looked around, but she had to shut them tight again, the light did not do her any good. Vivian noticed and transfigured some curtains for her windows to block out the light from entering.

"Do your eyes feel any better now?"

Hermione blinked her eyes a few times her eyes were adjusting just not as quickly the way she wanted it. She moved her head to the sides she did not understand why her body felt so sore she also did not understand why she felt so invaded.

Vivian lowered her head in shame for the second time today she could not believe she was feeling so down on her birthday that it frustrated her so much.

"I'm sorry. Do not worry you are untouched you feel how you feel; because of the potion, you were given. Do not think you are not the only one that has been fed that potion. Two others including I have been made to drink the potion."

Vivian smiled lightly trying to laugh softly even when it was not the time to do so. "They fear that we might be too strong. Voldemort does not think so, but yes we are powerful as natural mages however when we are made to make our powers slumber we lose the use of the gift and we become weaker. Still our gift cannot be weakened if we become masters of our so called _normal_ magic," explained Vivian.

Hermione looked at her. "I do not require an explanation. I could have figured that out perhaps not the part with me being the only one fed the potion. When will I be with Harry and Ron?" she asked sitting herself up knowing that she could do so now.

Vivian shook her head. "I am sorry, but they do not know you have gone missing. A puppet has taken your place. Of course, since I made the puppet Voldemort does not have access to it," she said not wanting to discuss the subject any further.

"Now that you have reawaken after a week longs sleep preparations must proceed. If I am to hurt you in the process when asked, I wish to apologize right now in advance. I also wish to warn you that I do not wish to hurt you so it is best that you follow his wishes as much as I do not want you too."

Vivian looked at Hermione starring at her she did not like the way that Hermione was starring at her. She turned around giving her back to Hermione.

"Do not look at me like that. Do not even ask why I did not simply use the dummy to replace you within the castle grounds. I did not, because it would have not worked. Voldemort knows how my dummies work so he would have easily noticed the fake one. Now do me a favor and shower if you will, I will meet you again in two hours maybe even less. It is best that you do not eat if you decide to go against his words," explained Vivian before she walked out of her chamber the one she had created.

"Do not try to escape, it is impossible, for the door that holds the exit can only be found when I am inside. After all the room was created from my blood so it obeys me," said Vivian closing all of the exits before leaving Hermione on her own.

X--X--X

Hermione stood up fully from the bed she was on stretching she could not believe that she had slept for a whole week, but she could not help but to think that maybe she slept even longer perhaps a day or two longer than a week. She did some stretches since her body lacked movement after she finished she sat back on the bed. All of her possessions were taken away with that including her wristwatch that she began wondering then if her wristwatch was given to the dummy so she could seem real in front of her friends Ron and Harry.

She sighed she did not know what to do with herself. She knew if she took a bath, she would fall back asleep especially since she had not gotten enough time to be awake.

She balled her hands into fists she was so mad she could not believe she had allowed herself to be kidnapped worst of all was that she did not even put up a good fight. She punched the walls as hard as she could until her knuckles began to bruise she stopped. She clutched at her hair as though she wanted to pull it all out she would have pulled it out if she had the strength and she felt somewhat thankful that she did not have the strength or who knew how much uglier she would have made herself.

She punched the wall once more out of frustration until she slid down the wall hitting her head lightly against the wall. She rubbed the back of her head before a small bump could form in its place.

Next thing she knew she could feel the hot streams of tears cascading down her cheeks, sniffing hurt her that she could not stop crying so easily. She turned her eyes towards the window; it was a window after all. She stood herself up with some difficulties and made her way towards the window where she was sure it would be her one-way exit to the stupid place she was in, if only now she knew where she was.

She walked towards the window pulling the curtains aside and looked outside of it she put her hand outside the window she smiled knowing that her hand could touch the outside. Being curious she tried placing her head outside the window, but then she realized that that even was too good to be true.

_If all windows are like this all I have to do is figure out away to escape._

_Moreover,__ that should not be so hard if I think on it._

She walked away from the window when she heard noises coming from the outside panic washed over her she did not want to be there especially if two of her enemies were there. She looked all around the room she was in waiting to see who would enter. She could not find a place where a door would appear, she racked at her head trying to see if she could remember the way that the door Vivian had left in had appeared. She felt flustered she needed to find a way to get out of the place she was in she could not stand it anymore. Finally, it happened she screamed, but at the end of her scream she started chocking her insides were not yet moist.

She wondered if anyone would come to rescue her if she choked any longer, she would swear that she would see death grasping for her. She smiled though she was already at the hands of death and she could not escape unless she died. She could not imagine her life in the place she was in she needed the freedom to express herself.

She stood up and started listening to the voices from the outside she knew if she could scream she could get someone to hear her.

"Someone let me out of here, please I beg you," she cried knocking on the walls.

She tried screaming every time she would hear passer-bys' passing by. It went on forever so it felt like it did to her even though at the time only an hour had gone by.

X--X--X

Her ears perked up at sound again she did not know how time was going by but she was glad that it was. She cheered up for the wrong reasons a door had finally appeared and she came into the room. Her blue-green eyes looked at her wrecked body she shook her head in disappointment.

"I gave you the chance to make yourself presentable and yet you did not take the offer. Hermione why did you not listen to me? Have you lost your sense of logic?" Vivian asked kneeling down beside Hermione.

Hermione hugged her knees to her chest she did not find herself at a loss of logic she simply felt confused. To her it felt as though she was back in the beginning of first year in Hogwarts. Vivian sighed and stood back up. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened, but that look of expectation had gone she did not care what happened to her. She just needed to think of it as though she was scarifying herself for a great cause.

_What great cause?_

"Relax Hermione I am not going to hurt you I am simply going to do what you failed to do for the last two hours. We've run out of time the Lord wishes to see you now," she explained.

She flicked her wand a few times fixing Hermione as best as she could trying not to make her look too attractive for the Lord he too was a man in the past. Moreover, she knew that men always had one kind of thought even if the preference was different.

Vivian made Hermione stand on her two feet she was disappointed since she just could not make Hermione look hideous and unattractive. The bruises and scars on her made her even more attractive because it made her stand out. Others would think her as ugly, but because of the DNA in their blood, pain was very attractive. Vivian found herself having difficulties to control herself with so many thoughts running through her mind, she did not understand herself, but she knew what she liked and wanted. She was stubborn just like her cousin and in time, she knew she would get what she wanted. She shook her head slightly to make the thoughts run out quickly, though Hermione's soft gaze made it somewhat impossible. Vivian linked her arm together with Hermione's arm and then she dragged Hermione with her, and out of the bedroom, she had created. She wanted to hop the rest of the way with Hermione to reach the chamber of the Dark Lord quickly but recognizing her state, she stopped herself.

"Hermione again whatever happens in there please forgive me if I am forced to do something that I do not desire to do at all. I am not allowed to go against the Lord's wishes, well I can go against his wishes, but it is not my time to give up my life yet. I will give up my life when the right time comes," she explained tightening her linked arm with Hermione's arm.

"You are going to be my new best friend," giggled Vivian. "I promise that you will be and I will treat you both as a sister and from time to time as a lover," said Vivian snuggling up to Hermione. "I hope you have nothing against me Hermione I am who I am after all."

Hermione stayed quiet she did not want to interrupt the girl that was leading her deeper into her misery. "How can I be your new best friend when I do not even yet know your name?" Hermione asked curiously feeling somewhat uncomfortable, but touched by the girl's words. She could see herself being friends with the girl if their meeting was different very different indeed.

"Right," said Vivian shortly trying to remember if she had ever given her name to Hermione. She did not want to think so far back that she simply let it go. "Well as you know I am a Malfoy. My full name is Vivian Jane Malfoy and well I am a half-blood. Me mum is a muggle-born and my father he is a pureblood. He was also very powerful so I received that portion of DNA and well me mum she is a seer so I got that part of the DNA. Aunty Narcissa sees me almost perfect except for the half part she still has some trouble adjusting, but she still loves me loads as though I was her own daughter. I call her crazy. And well today I just turned seventeen and my birthday wish is that you do everything that the Dark Lord asks of you. I am positive he will not demand so much seeing as you are hurt and you will see a lot of sympathy coming from the male portion of our Death Eaters," she said the last part somewhat happy.

"Sympathy?" Hermione asked curiously.

Vivian nodded. "Yes of course. You may not have seen yourself yet, but you are very gorgeous. Most of the males that are Death Eaters love a woman that has gone through pain. It is somewhat sickening but thrilling at the same time. You see these men are used to beating their women and seeing how beautiful they look when bruised and covered in scars turns them on. They just seem to enjoy sex better that way. Of course, I will be in the meeting with you and well so will be Bellatrix unfortunately, but it is to-simply-keep control of the men that may just get out of hand upon you entering the meeting room, which also happens to be the dining room; once you enter, they will forget about your blood status. Things will be good though so do not worry. As your new best friend I assure you good things as long as you do what is correct," said Vivian.

Hermione stopped on her tracks. "You mean to say I will even be live bait for Voldemort?" she asked. "If that is the case I would rather refuse any command and be killed for it," explained Hermione irritated that she would have to submit to such lows.

"Look Hermione the worst that could happen is that he makes you a slave to an unmarried Death Eater. If that is to happen, all will go down the drain, it will be irreversible, and History will repeat itself. History is tired of repeating itself," nearly cried Vivian. "Please just obey Hermione if you do your life will be spared and you will be given away to the right person. I am not so sure if Voldemort will heed my words anymore it seems he has begun losing trust in me. Just obey okay."

Hermione looked spectacle she did not want to do anything she was forced to do, but of course, she would hide that from others. She nodded curtly to reassure Vivian that she had nothing to worry about, still Hermione had not made a choice yet. She thought it would be best to make a choice once her fate is decided by the most unlikely person. She could not call him person, but only a thing a living thing that only stayed alive through the use of mere Horcruxes.

Vivian stopped Hermione in her tracks. Hermione did not understand what was going on now. She only saw how Vivian pulled out a cloth and began to wrap it around her eyes. "Please forgive me Hermione, but we must part for now. You are to be blinded of course under his order he does not wish you to see any other Death Eater even if they hide under a mask. He thinks it best that the little you know the better. Now you will be good okay," said Vivian letting go of Hermione. "Now struggle," whispered Vivian as she called two guards to cease Hermione.

Hermione began to struggle as she felt two hands holding onto each of her arms while they picked her up. She had the urge to scream in pain since the grip they had on her was tight and it did not help with the bruises she had on each of her arms. "Let go of me," she cried kicking thin air.

She could not see all she could do was hope that she would kick and hurt anything by pure luck, which she always seemed to be short off. She stopped struggling when she heard silence her breathing was hallowed and she was scared more than ever.

She still played the game of struggle by struggling crying and begging for the men to let her go. She finally got her wish, but it was not a happy wish when she realized that the men began to strap her into a wooden bed. Her eyes were uncovered in an aggressive matter she began to shiver the room was cold. She wondered if the whole place was cold and no ounce of warmth could ever be found. She started screaming at the top of her lungs, but she could not scream anymore that she had been silenced through the use of a charm.

Her teeth chattered she was being forced to look and listen to the movements of each individual. Each dirty look she received she glared back at full force it was in her nature to put up a fight and not make mistakes even if she already had made the biggest mistake of her life; two mistakes as is. The murmuring had ceased when the double doors at the back had opened. Everyone was in there except for the one who controlled them. His slits where his eyes should be glared down at every single soul in the room to quiet them down. With swing of an arm a pathway was created for him automatically which closed behind him as he made his way through.

Hermione tensed even though he had not used so much magic he already looked to be very powerful he was one to fear. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before she opened them again her breathing hallowed once again. She gulped barely making a sound she just kept her head held up high. She had seen him enter, but she could not see anything else. At his command, she was covered in a blanket she looked around frantically even though it was hopeless to do so. She growled even if it would go unheard.

His eyes scanned the entire room with a slight wave of his right hand the torches and candles in the room came to life. He turned his back on them all making the rest of his way up until he reached his throne. He turned back around blessing his followers with his presence an evil grin playing on the slit that is to be his mouth. He cracked his neck before her completely gave them his attention. With another wave of his hand, he allowed his followers to begin the meeting. "Do not keep me waiting commence. Sugar me with words," he said as his hand caressed the sides of his throne.

As a faithful servant, Bellatrix made her way next to her Lord she wanted to watch the silly men had to say. She gestured her shoulder in her seductive mannered when finally a Death Eater had the courage to stand up and speak.

He walked up to the centre stage bowed down until he only stood with the use of his knee. His eyes underneath the mask that he wore travelled to the covered woodened table. "My Lord," he paused returning his attention to his Lord. "You now have complete control of the Ministry of Magic as well as St. Mungo's your power cannot be taken away. My Lord you have also become quite the centre of attention not even Potter and his friends can stop such attention. Soon you will be unstoppable. The only desire of my men and I is to know when we will finally be given the permission to destroy the filthy mud-."

"That is enough," said the Dark Lord standing up from his throne. He was bored he was not being presented with new news, but mere old news and he had had enough of them. "You will not speak like that while we have our guest," he finished off saying as he unveiled Hermione Granger. "Look at her my men since some of you will have your chance to train her. No harm is to befall her unless I name you her owner. Yes, she comes from the blood that we must get rid off, but it so happens because of a prophecy that she is the key to our victory. Failure to heed my warnings and you all shall suffer of course the one that harms her will perish," he explained his eyes starring down at each of his men. The women he knew would have no interest maybe one, but he was not going to give her the opportunity.

His eyes looked at each of his men he laughed manically he could not believe the reactions he was not receiving. He sat back down on his throne and looked at his men studying them. He looked at his two women that stood by his side. One was feeding the captive with her glares while the other woman was feeding the men with glares. She looked like she would explode at any second. He stood back up starring down at his men.

"You men must be weak for not volunteering," he laughed. "Either that or you must not like women," he insulted his men. "I Lord Voldemort whose name must not be spoken by anyone outside this castle ground offer you a young woman since she is of no use to me just yet and yet you do not take her. Since you have failed to claim her, I will give her as a slave to the one that captured her. Her capturer is allowed to do anything to her that he liked to do as long as she is not harmed by you meaning I do not want to see scars or bruises except for the ones she already has," he finished off explaining as he looked her up and down disgusted of her presence.

"I pity you child," he spat at her and walked away. "Take her away," he said his back still to her.

She was not even allowed to react when her shackles were being removed. She did not understand was she so frightened that again she could not put up a fight. Worst of all since his word was law within the castle grounds she now belonged to the person she never wanted to see again. Surely, she was thankful that he had saved her once, but otherwise she still did not wish to see him ever again. She was sure that the two had several encounters in the dark. The kiss that he had demanded of her as a form of a thank you confirmed her thoughts.

Shackles removed she was made to stand up on her two feet she almost stumbled for not having paid any attention. Her hands were bind behind her she appeared to be lifeless as she was being pushed around to move forward and leave the meeting room.

Each pair of eyes hidden behind a mask looked at her leaving form wondering why they had not volunteered to look after her while she was not needed she would be an interesting specimen. Among the men's thoughts now they wondered who had been the one that had captured her so easily. They wondered if she being captured was all just a hoax since they knew that she was not an easy prey. In time they would know, because knowing their Lord he would surely marry her off to her new owner since he always liked to bind things as best he could.


	9. Chapter 9: In his hands

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter that all belongs to J.K. Rowling herself. The only things I do own is the plot and as well as the characters that I bring into the plot.

**Warning:** This story has spoilers from the sixth book but later on it moves away from them and I will not use the seventh book at all maybe just a little I dunno yet since I am rewriting this story again from its original versions.

In addition, I go by the books so there you go if something seems off. Rarely will I use references from the movies. Believe me the movies are great, but they do not go at all with the books especially the last one Order of the Phoenix they left so many things out.

Anyways this story is rated '**M**' for later scenes right now not so much not until much later maybe even sooner I dunno yet. I dunno I might consider rating this story '**A**' instead just to be safe. Still considering it so no need to fret just yet, I think.

Anyways enjoy the revision of chapter nine.

**News: **I apologize for taking so long with the new update it seems that every time I reread this chapter I just cannot seem to like it. I think I took it a little too far from the original workings of this chapter. So many things are different though and some scenes of this chapter are actually not supposed to happen until later, but anyways again I apologize for the wait.

Well as always enjoy! Wait another apology I must say since the chapter is not exactly so long. Hey maybe that's the reason why I do not like it so much, because I cannot figure out a way to make it longer.

Chapter Nine: In his hands

Her eyes opened and closed in a drowsy matter that the fall of a book could have brought her back to her senses; she was frightened for just a second until she looked around sleepily. She blinked her eyes sleepily a couple of more times as she shook her head to add to the focus that had long gone disappeared. Once more, she was being scolded just this time not by her mother and her father's portrait, but by her cousin and since she had heard the same words over and over again, she was a little drowsy from it all.

She yawned covering her mouth with her hand trying not to make it look so obvious since that would irritate her cousin even more than what he seemed. Her mind kept playing a song while he continued talking and scolding her for having done what she had done. Three strikes already and it meant that her birthday would not go well at all. Her eyes followed her cousin blankly as she yet again yawned, she sniffed softly her nose was becoming runny yet again from the cold that the room offered. She used the cloth she was holding onto to wipe at her nose; she rolled her eyes at the cloth though it was her nose's fault for not leaving a single mark.

The words coming from her cousin were finally beginning to echo to her reaching her mind and planting the wrongs and rights about what she had done a few weeks earlier. She glared at her cousin how dared her own cousin, the one she treated like a brother-and occasionally as a lover when he did not notice-lecture her about what she had done. She has her own conscious and her own logic; she had done what she had done because she had to do it. She crossed her arms below her chest looking up at her cousin glaring at him.

"Are you done lecturing me yet?" she asked him coldly not getting up from her chair, but only shifting her feet. "I'm not you, you know. I recognize what I did and I am taking responsibility, besides it was the only way for me to break away from that ridiculous bondage mother and especially father had set for me before I was born. I was not about to give myself up to someone I did not love or at all physically desired," screamed Vivian at Draco and Draco only took a few steps backwards frightened of Vivian.

Draco summoned a chair that looked just the same as Vivian's so that he himself could sit on it he decided to sit opposite her in case she flared at him once again; her flares are not to mess with. He put his arm on his knee and leaned his forehead against it; he picked up his head a little just to look Vivian directly in the eyes. She refused to lock eyes with her cousin she was still mad at him for lecturing her just as though he was her own father. "I don't understand I mean I do understand why you would like to break the bondage, but what I do not understand is why would you do it now? I hope you are aware that you being pregnant you will not be able to do any of your seer gifts. You can dream at the most," explained Draco not looking at Vivian in the eyes at least not directly since she refused to look him in the eyes.

"Draco I know that already you do not need to repeat to me what I already know. It may seem like I do not know because the mistake has already been made, but I am not a child anymore. Besides, did anyone ever stop and think that I personally wanted a break from my gifts even for just for a little while. Sixteen years Draco none stop you should know none stop of me seeing the future for once I'd like to wake up not seeing a dead person. My mother has taught me not to be ashamed of my gift, but it is simply tiring," she explained, crawling her way towards her cousin and held his free hand in hers. "Cousin, please just give me a break I have said enough as is she will be yours and eventually you know who will fail. I dare not speak the name since you know whose name I do mean," she said. She crawled closer to her cousin resting her head on his lap. She sniffed, her nose still felt runny. "Cousin please just let it go. Nine months that is all, I ask for; besides do not ruin my birthday anymore with your scolding and bickering. I think I've been blue enough as is," she said smiling a small and hopeful smile.

Draco sighed and began stroking her soft braided hair he had no choice but to give into his cousin's commands. Still he rolled his eyes at the air he could not believe that she was having her way yet again and this time he knew she was planning to use him somehow. He leaned back in his chair and looked down at her expectantly. He arched his eyebrow his lips not expressing any kind of expression. "Okay shoot, I know there is something you want me to do in all this. I can tell because you are being too clingy and when you are clingy it only means one of two things," he explained looking down at her studying as she that he only spoke the truth.

She knew of the methods that he would use to study her, but her head and her body still cringed at his words she could not believe that he had caught on to her game so fast normally it would take him a little while. Still she had to admit that she had to feel lucky, because he had not yet asked her who it was that fathered her unborn and developing child. She kept her head on his lap. "You have nothing to worry about I do not require so much from you. Still considering that I am underage according to muggle law all I need you to do for me is sign your name for a home that I want to buy certainly you are of age to do so," explained Vivian taking her head off his lap and playing with a strand of her hair that had come loose from her braid. "I will be making the payments since I have the money all I need to do is borrow your name, please," she asked pouting her lip and giving him the eyes.

Draco sighed, his head perked up in realization. "Why would you need to buy a separate home?" he asked all of a sudden and he was not going to let it go unanswered. "You do have the home of your parents after all," he added still staring down at her.

_Damn he just had to ask__ and not let it go_

_Next time I will do things unplanned since that seems to work out better for me._

Vivian looked at him she did not want to answer his question it was none of his business after all, but if she was to receive his full support she would open her mouth no matter how much she did not want to, and she really did not want to open it. She rolled her eyes testing him to see if she could get him to forget his unanswered question, but she knew right away that she would fail because he too was stubborn just not as stubborn as her since he did not always have his way unless she lent him a hand. "Look I have received enough as is all I want is a home for me and my child. I need my home and I cannot give you any further information. Trust me that home will be needed, for soon not so soon just soon darker times will rise and certain people will need protection," she tried explaining in riddles. She stood up and looked her cousin in the eyes deeply hoping to send him an image of what was to happen, but not a clear image. She closed her eyes to close the connection between her cousin and her. "Forgive me I cannot speak any further I just hope that my vision only helped to answer some of your unasked questions. Once again forgive me for awakening even more questions as much as I'd like to tell you all that I know, but you know that I mustn't it would only-."

"Destroy the flow of time. As a seer, you see more so it is as if you yourself are a walking time turner. With that being a reason that the Dark Lord wants you on his side since he solely desires to destroy the future that is correct for all of us," finished Draco for her, standing up from his chair and hugging Vivian in a warm and loving embrace. Vivian made no signs to push him away she was only allowing her cousin and Hermione to touch her because in the back of her mind she knew that the two would not cause her any kind of physical pain at least that is what she too hoped deeply. For some reason before getting close to anyone, she would feel a fierce fire start moving up her body telling her to stay away while with her cousin and Hermione the fire would be different and welcoming.

Finally she broke away from the embrace things were beginning to become awkward for her and she did not know if she would be able to handle it in the position that she stood in. Having sensed his cousin's discomfort he let go of the embrace and sat her down. She smiled shyly she placed her hands on her face. "For Merlin's sake Draco am I blushing? Wait no do not answer that please I beg of you. Here I thought symptoms did not start until later in the game. I am such a wreck right now. Make me happy," begged Vivian pleading on her knees.

Draco looked around nervously he did not know much of mood swings as these so he panicked, but did not show it at all. Thinking quickly Draco stood her up on her, two feet smiling sheepishly at her. "Vivian relax please go and prepare yourself. The festivities for your birthday will begin soon after all your seventeen approaches," he said trying to comfort her as best he could. She hugged him tightly almost jumping on him. "I thought I said no festivities Draco, I might start eating like a pig out there and they might notice," she complained. He put her down she was no longer a child even if she was short like one she did stand at 5'8 compared to his 6'2 stature. "Look Vivian I did what I could as soon as you pushed me out of the bedroom. If I had known sooner I would not have planned anything at all. Besides it is not my fault you just told me hours after the trial," he said a little enraged at her he did not want to give her the full end because of her state. He lowered his head in shame, but looking down at her now that she had entered a new state in the process he had to be more careful because she would most likely take advantage of it all.

She placed her hands on his arms and sighed it was partly her fault too if she had been more obvious he would have noticed and would have not prepared anything. "Very well I will attend as long as I do not have to get so close to others that means no hugs. My body is acting weird and every time that I try to get close to anyone my body feels as though it is standing under a blaze and I will only get away or runaway. Come up with some excuse so that they stay a good distance away from me cousin please," she said tightening her grip on his arms. Draco flinched he nodded to her command as he wanted for her grip to loosen since she was beginning to hurt him perhaps even bruise him.

She allowed a small sigh of relief escape her lips while letting go of her strong grip on her cousin's arms. She relaxed and sat back down on her chair. "So about my house, when can it all be done?" she asked him hopeful while looking at him expectantly knowing that she was going to get what she wants.

Draco crossed his arms and looked at her an eyebrow arched. There seemed to be more to the house than what she had already let on especially since she wanted to know a date. "How soon do you need it?" he asked her curiously. He only asked to pick up clues to why she was prompting him without prompting him. He looked at her not blinking waiting for an answer. Vivian looked at him innocently she was at his level and knew everything he was planning, but she was not about to give into his game since that had always been her game to never give in.

She turned her head slightly studying him by angles, pretending to be thinking and trying to come up with a date. Still she realized that if she said 'tomorrow' her cousin would wonder why it took her so long to come up with that date since it was a simple 'tomorrow' after all. She sighed and did other small actions to look as though she was thinking. She stood up biting her lip she now had the urge to kiss someone, but she would not kiss her cousin in the state she and he was in. She clasped her hands together standing up on her two feet. "I still need a little time to tell you how soon I need the house. Rest assured that I will be tempting you with an answer during the festivities if you dare to show," she said smirking.

He looked at her studying her still he knew that she knew what he was doing to her with her eyes. "Anything else you desire?" he asked her feeling impatient since he had other things to do, but he was not about to show any impatience. She shook her head solemnly. "I've nothing else to desire, but please do not push _it_," she said to him. She hugged him one last time and walked out of the room leaving him distorted. He felt as though he had many things to think about.

X--X--X

Hours earlier...

The meeting had ended just as soon as it had begun; she expected it to last a while longer but as soon he walked out of the meeting room she stared blankly at his retreating figure. Her eyes reflected fear the fear she did not like to overpower her. She did not know how, but she could feel courage building up at the roof of her throat she wanted to scream and yell for him to stop and consider something else or someone else, but before she could yell at him her eyes were covered yet again and she had forgotten all about the silencing charm that had been placed on her so creaming was not an option. Her eyes had been shielded from sight, but she could feel as the two goons carried her away. She huffed it was not like she was going to memorize the place from top to bottom and then find and exit. Still she had to agree that that is what she would do memorize the place until she found and exit.

She was pushed into a bedroom or chamber of sort so she believed, but the binds set on her were not removed well except for the silencing charm that had been removed.

There was only one thing she felt she could do and that was to sit down on the stone cold floor waiting for _his_ arrival like if she were some kind of pet or prize; it made no difference to her. Once she had been dropped off in his chamber she had wished that the two goons would have at least removed the binding charm not just the silencing charm. She sighed cursing herself as to why she wasn't flexible enough to at least make herself comfortable. She decided to lay down on her back unable to stand the fact that she was sitting down. If she was free she could now do what she needed to do since she could not stand her own scent. She rolled to her side once more she felt that time was lost she even had instances when she felt that time was the one that lost her. Her ear hit against the cold stone floor as she rolled to her other side, she waited hopeful to hear any kind of noise or at least the sounds of footsteps. She even wondered if screaming would get her any kind of attention. She positioned herself in a way so that she could sit herself back up; things would have been easier if her hands were not bind behind her. If she could see that would help her too.

Several minutes later she finally managed to sit herself up and she gave it a go. She screamed loudly to her heart's content or at least until she felt out of breath.

She screamed again.

And again.

And yet again.

She stopped.

She screamed yet again.

She stopped again.

She finally gave in after what felt like an hour to her she did not have it in her anymore. If she continued she felt as though she might give herself to the grasps of death; even she was not that willing at least not as of yet. She sniffed the cold all around her was beginning to kick in and she worried she might even get sick and that she might have pushed it with all her screaming that nobody heard or simply decided to ignore since it was simple to simply ignore it. She sniffed yet again she was then shocked as she noticed the warmth wash down the sides of her eyes she felt hopeless how could she have gotten herself into such a predicament? She should have in some strange way avoided her predicament yet she closed her eyes hidden underneath the cloth to stop the tears trailing down at the sides of her face she did not want to choke in the tears either so it was best for her to stop them.

Her lips trembled in cold and in fear each time she managed some sort of sniff or any other noise. Lying on her side she brought her knees as best she could to her chest where she knew she could get her body flowing with some warmth. She cursed the clothes she had been wearing since the night she had been captured. Still it was not her fault that the nights had somehow gotten hotter forcing her to wear low cut shorts and thin material shirts to go to sleep. She enjoyed the freedom that the material offered her body, but the fact that she was in such predicament made her fear she had never felt so exposed worse of all she was not wearing a bra so the cold would do its bidding on her and all she could do is cringe and hope that no one would stare.

She allowed a bored sigh escape her trembling lips and with the end of the sigh she heard the door creek open. She continued her position on the floor not making a sound knowing that the eyes of the person that had entered would be scanning for her. She shut her eyes tightly from beneath the cloth hoping to somehow appear invisible, but even that she knew was too childish and so out of her own character. She breathed softly waiting for the worst that could happen to happen.

Soft moans escaped her lips as she felt her wrists become lose behind her making her realize that her hands were at last free. She opened her eyes slowly to see if the cloth had too gone, but the touch of her hands gave her, the answer to the unasked question. It pained her to move her hands and arms so quickly she had not realized how long she had actually been in that position. She helped herself up slowly not bothering to stand herself up fully her eyes looked around for the first time in hours so she had felt that way. Her surroundings were dimmed so she could not see as clearly. Still there was one thing she could see without the need of much lighting and that was his eyes.

As soon as her gaze had landed to his eyes she tried to break away from his eyes, but found it nearly impossible. Looking at his eyes was like a spell on its own.

She stood up on her two feet to stand at his level, but it was ridiculous to do so. He still won her over in height she only standing at 5'5.6 tall. She tried glaring up at him, but that she knew would not be so noticeable considering the lighting since her chocolate brown eyes would blend with the scene. She closed her eyes momentarily unable to decipher her feelings. For the first time now that she was face to face with him she did not know how to feel. She did not know whether to be happy, glad, mad, or anything. She did feel frustrated because she did not know how to feel. She was not the Hermione she knew she had to be. Hermione felt as though she was hiding behind a mask she did not recognize from others that she had worn before.

"So you've now set me free, I thank you for such action," she said softly her lips still trembling. "He said I belong to you now," she said in a quiet voice that she was unsure if he would hear her. As she said that she came in close contact trying to lean in close to him to kiss him knowing how much he wanted it. On the other hand he pushed her away slightly not wanting to accept her offer. Draco did not like the fact that she was so willing; he would rather force her into kissing him.

She looked at him shocked her eyes scanning on a place to land, the perfect place would be his eyes she knew, but she was not going to have it. Now that she could see better she did not want to read his eyes and she did not want him to read her eyes.

"This is what you wanted, why do you push me away?" she asked him taking a few and careful steps closer to him. She longed to be near him now that she was cold and needed a sheet of warmth, but his reaction to her was to continue to back away and stay away from her. And so he did. He closed his eyes imagining a situation in where he corners her to a corner trapping her on both sides with his arms her scared eyes staring up at him. His eyes moving to her soft quivering lips waiting to be abused by his lips making her think that that moment would soon come. He catches her off guard when his lips do not land on her lips, but at her neck where he knows he can find that spot that knocks her out of her senses and leaves her in a daze. He licked his lips unconsciously he never liked being cornered he preferred to corner the victim just like a cat and mouse game.

Her eyes locked with his closed eyes she could see him struggling and could tell that something else was on his mind and she was not willing to find out. She looked to the side hoping to ease whatever remained of his discomfort. She also backed away sensing the discomfort that she was beginning to feel she did not want to get involved any deeper. She knew she would explode in one way or another. She began to feel the tears edging to fall once more so she closed her eyes breathing deeply at the same time to try and control herself.

She kept her hands at her sides flexing her fingers to return any missing feeling. "I don't get it anymore," she gasped feeling some rage building up in her. "Now that you have me in front of you, you are allowed to do as you please, yet you won't. You have me and now you don't want me, is that it? Or are you simply waiting for me to change all that I am until either of us cannot recognize me?" She asked feeling the tension get to her she did not know what to do with herself and keeping her eyes closed was not exactly helping her. "Answer me, please," she begged reopening her eyes once more.

She took a few steps backwards this time instead of taking steps forward she had not expected him to take a couple of steps closer as she kept her eyes closed, she felt invaded. She continued backing away to get away when he finally grabbed her by her arms and held her tightly, she shivered under his touch. She looked around helplessly searching for the help she knew she would not get. Her eyes landed on his and she recognized the emotion in his eyes, the harder his grip became the darker the emotion got.

She shook her head violently towards him edging him to get away. "Let go of me," she cried almost pleadingly as the hands wrapped around her arms began to pick her up. She kicked the air and screeched at the pain she was beginning to feel. Even moving her hands around to ease the pain did not help her at all she could not even manage to scratch him.

"Don't look at me like that," he finally said making her stop her fidgeting. His grip even began to feel loose. She understood the more she fought back the stronger the grip would feel for her. Her chocolate brown eyes closed at the feel of ease and only reopened to stare back at his silver glazed eyes. She looked away quickly from his eyes since they were now glazed in a shield of lust and she dared not mess with the fire behind the shield. Hermione did not dare to move a single centimeter she felt the need to break the lust covered shield his eyes had put up.

She turned her head to the side quickly trying to ignore the pain she felt and the possible internal bleeding she may be suffering.

"What's the matter Malfoy can't stand the fact that I'm-"

He crushed his lips against hers before she could speak another word making her forget what she was going to say and him stealing yet another kiss this time undeserved. Without realizing it the two had made it over to his bed. He placed himself on top of her to only deepen the kiss, but he was not getting any reaction from her. She tried to push him off of her, but did not have the strength. He was beginning to anger for not getting some kind of reaction that he resorted to biting her lower lip forcing her to part her lips opened. Once her lips had parted he dived inside her mouth exploring freely over every crevice.

Suddenly he stopped with his game when he was not getting any kind of reaction from her she did not even struggle something he liked her doing. He got himself off of her not completely he was still trapping her from her sides, he stared down at her. Her eyes had put up their own shield of lust and he did not like the look on her it was as though she was a completely different person. Draco began to back away when she suddenly got to him and flipped him over, she now being on top.

This time she encaged him with the help of her legs her hands resting on his chest. She looked him over lustfully undressing him with her eyes searching for an opening. She leaned her head close to his chest moving up to his bare neck. She licked her lips lightly before she lowered her head into his neck trailing soft kisses. He did not try to protest knowing that he would be safe at least until she found his favorite spot. To him she seemed inexperienced and knew that it would take her awhile before she found the right spot. Meanwhile he took the liberty to explore her body with his hands. He placed his hand underneath her shirt making her arch forward closer to him. She felt her lips shiver on his neck each time his hand caressed her bare back.

His hand trailed lower and lower realizing that he could have her right this second if he wanted too, but he decided against it, he was not going to do it not when she was so willing. He liked it better when she put up some kind of fight. Surely it was nice that she was so willing, but it just did not seem as fulfilling as he thought it would be. Just then Vivian's words echoed in his mind.

_I've nothing else to desire, but please do not push it. She'll be yours once she is ready. If she is so willing once you see her it is because she only has one thing on her mind. The fact that she was announced to be yours will make her that way._

_Just give it some time it is the best I can tell you for now._

He closed his eyes cringing at the fact that her lips were near the spot that he enjoyed so much, but he also cringed at the fact that he had to stop her. The lust in his eyes had long gone once the words of Vivian appeared in his mind.

Hermione continued to plant soft kisses on Draco's neck she did not know why she was doing it, but she also knew she had to do it and that he would like it somehow. Something inside of her seemed to wake up and she did not understand why it happened, but she was glad it did or she would be unable to carry on. She stopped trailing kisses on his neck when she felt him stiff she smirked lightly on the spot her lips rested on, she wondered what he would do to her if she began nibbling right on the spot.

The thought had perished as soon as he pushed her off she looked around scared she was so sure that she would have him if she could get to the spot. "What's the matter this time?" she asked making herself comfortable on his lap. She could not sit elsewhere since he was holding onto her hips. He did not dare and look in her eyes. "This shouldn't be happening this way," he simply explained.

Hermione's shocked brown eyes opened widely she could not believe he had said that to her. "You mean to say that I am not desirable anymore?" she asked anger flaring in her voice.

Draco was catching onto her game she was using reverse psychology on him and he was not going to stand to that. He let go of her hips and pushed her off. He stood up from the bed and began to fix his shirt to hide the love bite she had been trying to work so hard on. "What are you playing at Granger by asking such ridiculous question?" he demanded of her.

"Me? I'm not playing at anything Malfoy so I redirect the question to you," she said lying herself on the bed since she needed to feel the blankets she had had enough with the cold. "Seriously Malfoy what are you playing at?" she asked him after a moment of silence.


End file.
